Halo OMEGA
by Demonwithasoul
Summary: The UNSC command ship equinox pursues a damaged covenant carrier that escaped the battle at earth, but little do they know that an unknown horror awaits its release inside the covenant ship Halo Doom 3 crossover.
1. Chapter 0 prologue

THIS IS A FAN FIC I DID INSPIRED BY THE IDEA OF THE STORY RESURRECTION (HALO DOOM FIC STORY) THAT I FOUND ON THE WEB , I DON'T INTENT TO STEAL THE IDEA OR GAIN CREDIT AT HIS EXPENSES ,

IT S JUST SOMETHING I MADE IN A BORING DAY , I KNOW ITS A LITTLE BORING AT FIRST BUT IT GETS BETTER AS IT GOES ON , ENJOY

ANY COMMENTARY FEEL FREE TO REVIEW

* * *

HALO OMEGA

Prologue:

_Captain's log: 19:00 hours, command ship EQUINOX, on pursuit of damaged Covenant Carrier´´THE NEW ORDER´´ currently crusing sector 21 of the alpha quadrant_

Were currently following a carrier ship of the covenant army that managed to escape from the battle on planet earth (Halo 2) reports indicate that there are only a few covenant soldiers on board , most of them injured .

We have received reinforcements of 2 helsion class battle ships send from earth to stop the shipfrom reaching its destination , the covenant capital planet , if they get there they will reveal the location of earth and prepare another invasion .

Sensors indicate we are getting closer to ´´The new Order´´ , so its time to set full alert and prepare for combat…


	2. Chapter I infiltration

Chapter I : Infiltration

As the 3 UNSC ships got closer to the covenant ship , the crew noticed that only 3 seraphs protected the stranded ship , at sight the seraphs looked severely damaged:

´´Okay let's clear the way´´ , Captain Stukov said , and immediately a fleet of 5 longsword fighters launched from dock..

´´Why don't we just blow those S.o.B,s from space with our cannons ,after all its 3 against 1 and it looks like they are holding their ship with ductape´´ , a crewman said .

´´You know our mission crewman´´ , the captain said , ´´ we must capture their ship to learn from their technology , as well to find their home planet to deliver some Christmas gifts ´´ ( more specific a full scale nuclear attack to the planet).

Meanwhile , the 5 fighters were thrashing the seraphs with no problem, 2 fighters with a few shots of their canons pierced trough the fighter's hull since its shields were down , another seraph counter attacked , but it was flanked by two longswords who fired from beneath it, the third one seeing how they were loosing decided to flee (he would probably be executed for escaping from battle by its superiors),

´´You're not getting of the hook so easy hore.´´ the pilot of the fighter said , and fired a Havoc mk 5 missile to the seraph , the seraph tried to avoid it , but its propulsion system was damaged and the missile's seeker function got the job done. ´´Path cleared captain ,the only thing I regret its that I cant hear them scream when I blow them up ´´ the pilot said by the comm.

´´Alright then, time to send some guest to the ship to say hello´´

The Equinox carried around 300 units on the ship: aprox. 230 military units comprised of infantry , pilots , and spec ops , 45 engineers and scientists and the rest was maintenance personnel . They could easily take control of the ship with these and the other units from the other 2 ships , but the Equinox carried a special team to take on the assignment.

´´Master chief is your team ready for departure ´´ the comm system said

´´ Ready ´´ ,the chief said after deciding what combat knife would he bring with him: the one that he used to surgically operate an elite, or the one that a hunter put his eye on.

The team of 8 was comprised by 7 new recruited Spartan soldiers , former ODST's that were enhanced on earth, with a more advanced technology that gave them equal strength and agility of an original Spartan without being trained since they were born. They were named by their no.

120 , 143 , 125 , 159 (male) , 133 , 147 , 160 (female).

The 8 including master chief boarded the pelican eco 513 and flied to the covenant ship entering trough a doc bay that was out of artificial gravity , the longswords maintain patrol in case the covenant look at them in a mean way.

´´It appears there's no shield protecting this docking bay chief as well as no gravity and life support´´

´´ It doesn't matter Cortana , all we need to do is reach that door over there , probably inside there's gravity support ´´

And so the Spartans holding onto the walls reach the door and once inside Cortana interface with the ships database .

´´It appears there are only a significant amount of active troops on the ship , a large part of the crew has been sent to aid the injured on some decks and another part is trying to repair the ship to reach light speed once again ´´.

´´Alright , 133 run a bypass to open that door´´.

´´Don't need to chief, it looks like the security system is currently down as well´´ .

So everyone got trough and when they entered gravity was restored. 125 and 147 took point followed by the master chief and the others , the corridors had plasma burns and some consoles were open for maintenance .

´´I'm detecting life forms on the next corner ´´ Cortana said by the comm and 125 and 147 engaged the enemy , two blue elites protecting a passage. The elites quickly took cover and counter attacked , firing and dodging the Spartans fire , as the Spartans gave cover , 120 threw a frag that forced the elites out of their hole and decreased their shields , then the four including the chief open fire upon them, making a mess on the walls .

´´Additional contacts through that door the elites guarded , I'm reading a total of 11 units´´ Cortana replied .

´´Prepare to engage ´´ the chief said and they positioned 2 in front crouching with grenades ready to throw them in , 2 more in each side to enter after the explosion and 2 behind the grenadiers giving cover , as they open the door they released the grenades and took cover while the 2 Spartans behind them open fire to clear any hostile on site , as the smoke cleared they entered walking over some grunts and jackals they blow up and took cover on some pilled crates .

Enemy fire was coming in front of them and on the corner behind a wraith , 160 took a peek and saw the enemy :

´´ 2 elites and a hunter at twelve o' clock with deployed shields 3 grunts and an elite at 2 o' clock taking cover over that wraith´´.

´´ Piece of cake ´´ the chief said , ´´Alright then :133, 120 , and 125 go and take out those behind the tank so we can corner the enemy, 143, 160 open fire on those elites to give them cover and the rest use your rifle scope to fire on the hunter's head ´´

And so 133 threw an frag to distract the enemy and as the grunts run cowardly the Spartans took them easily , only one managed to escape hiding behind a crate , the elite let out a roar and engaged a Spartan with his plasma rifle decreasing the Spartans shield and sending him against the wall , the other 2 Spartans came to his aid repelling the elite, meanwhile the master chief and 147 where firing on the hunter that tried to cover with his harm shield , trying not to let him use his fuel rod ,while the rest cornered the elites taking them out with a few well placed grenades , then the 8 surrounded the hunter who was already disoriented by the headshots received and began to throw himself to the Spartans trying to hit them , but they easily evaded his attacks and when it got distracted the master chief pulled his combat knife and put it on the hunters back for ´´safekeeping´´.

´´Room secured , except for 1 hostile behind a crate in the corner in front of us´´ Cortana said , 143 and 125 went to see and saw a yellow armor grunt covering his head in fear and after seeing the Spartans he threw his plasma pistol and started yelling:

´´ I surrender , don't kill, please ´´

As the Spartan was going to pull the trigger he was stopped by the chief,- ´´Hold it 143 , we may use him to reach the control room´´

´´Hey , I'm still here you know´´ Cortana replied ,´´ we don't need him , I can find the location faster than him ´´.

´´No you can t , the consoles are all burned and the database is probably a mess right now , we better use this grunt to find our way faster ´´

´´What if it doesn't want to help us ´´ 147 replied .

´´Then will have to persuade him´´ the chief said by pulling his knife out of the hunter and putting it near the grunts neck. ´´you will tell us right ´´

´´all right , all right , just put that thing away of me ´´ the grunt said trembling.

The Spartans followed the grunt for like what it seems hours due to the grunt s slow rate of walking.

´´ hurry up you little piece of ...´´ 159 said ,

´´ hey don't push, it's long way to were the others are , and my name is yapsak ´´ ,the grunt replied.

´´Okay then crapsack then hurry up or ill make you another butt hole´´ 159 said.

After a while they came to another shuttle bay that was being used to aid the wounded , there were a lot of grunts running everywhere bringing what it look like bandages and other weird things, a lot of elites and jackals wounded with some bullet holes , a few elites even missing an arm or a leg and a pile of dead grunts

on a corner .

When they saw the Spartans the grunts tried to run , but a few shots fired to the air stopped them .

´´Cortana to captain Stukov ´´

´´Stukov here what's the situation ´´

´´We found the rest of the covenant in doc bay 4 , they are injured and it seems they can't fight anymore , what are your orders regarding them ´´,Cortana waited

´´From now on they are our prisoners , disarm them and continue with the operation´´ .

´´Did I hear right ´´ 125 replied, ´´ we should kill these bastards for all the humans they killed on earth ´´

´´You heard the captain , they are injured and it wouldn't be right to kill them this way ,we would sink to their level ,besides ill just wait until they get better so I can kill them´´. The chief replied

The Spartans obey the order ,but they weren't pleased by it , they checked if the injured were armed with conceal weapons , some elites roar in anger but they had no choice. A jackal had some plasma grenades beneath his seat and some elites had plasma swords concealed in their armor .

The chief ordered 120 and 133 to stay behind and guarded the prisoners ,while the rest went up ahead to the control room , the grunts were trembling in fear thinking they were going to die .

´´ are you going to kill ´´ yapsak said ,

´´Only if you keep talking´´ 133 answered.

From far away the covenant and the 2 Spartans could hear the blasts from the battle that had place in the control room , and after a while the 2 Spartans got a message from Cortana: ´´ship secured , the captain has ordered you two to remain in doc bay 4 until reinforcements arrive ,and try not to kill anyone there´´

´´We'll try Cortana´´ ,120 replied -´´But I'm not making any promise´´.

And a few minutes later 4 dropships boarded to secure the rest of the ship.

* * *

Nice uh , well this is in fact the first fic I've ever written , I was bored that day and started to write it ,hope you enjoy it, be on the lookout for another story I'm currently working on , an anime ,series game crossover ,involving halo as well so see ya. 


	3. Chapter II The Cube

Chapter II : The cube

The UNSC forces boarded ´´the New Order ´´ and separated into 4 groups , each with 2 Spartans ,10 marines and 3 engineers , meanwhile the covenant prisoners were put in the ships brig guarded by a few marines .

´´Okay listen up , our mission is to scramble this ships interior in order to find some useful information against these squid heads that we can use , and if you find any hostile just kill it and ask him later ,understood ´´ the sarge yelled

´´Yes sir´´ , and so they split up into different parts of the ship to search.

Team 3 included the chief and 133 , they went into a lot of rooms but didn't find anything useful.

´´ According to my analysis this appears to be the barracks ´´

´´ are you sure Cortana ,there are no bed or places to sleep here ´´ .

´´ That's because the covenant are always active and when they sleep they do it on the floor to save space ´´.

´´Well there's no need to search here , unless you want some damn grunt playboy magazines ´´

´´No thanks sarge , I prefer a chick taller than a chair ´´ the marine said .

As they searched the corridors 143 contacted the chief by the comm:

´´Master chief , we found what it seems like the ships data core room on deck 15, why don't you come here to take a look with Cortana´´

´´ Alright then ,133 remain with the marines and continue with the search ,ill go with Cortana to check it out´´

´´ You heard him lets continue´´ 133 said and so they continued ahead . They went trough some passages finding only empty rooms and finally they hit a dead end .

´´Crap all this way for nothing ´´ ,a marine said ,´´ after I wanted to let loose some steam ´´ .

´´Be careful what you wish for Jenkins , it might come true ´´ the sarge said

As they were going back , private Mendelson heard a strange voice :

´´ Here … come… I'm waiting… for you … ´´

Mendelson stood there without moving an inch only to be awakened by a slap in his head .

´´ Didn't you hear me Mendelson , I said move your fat ass back to doc bay 4´´

´´ Sorry sarge its just that I was thinking what's on that room over there , did we went in there ´´

´´Hell I know , I don't recall seeing it neither , okay ladies lets check it out ´´ ,the sarge ordered .

´´Alright , but don't call me lady ´´ 133 replied .

The team entered what it seem like a storage bay with a lot of things taken from earth, the covenant had taken them to study the human technology , but they only brought junk with them.

´´Look over here ´´ , a marine said ,´´ it's a 2523 firebird in good shape , I doubt the damn grunts can drive it ,Can I take it sarge ´´

´´ Shut up and stay focus ´´ , the sarge said , ´´ besides I saw it first ´´

the marines searched trough the stuff there , lots of TV's , some clothes and other things from earth , Mendelson and Torres went up ahead in the room while the others got distracted ,

´´ hey Mendelson wait up , the sarge told us not to get separated ´´ .

´´just wait here Torres I want to check something out ´´ .

As both of them went farter away , Mendelson keep hearing that voice closer:

´´In here … come closer … to me …´´

Both of them entered a room behind some storage boxes and inside they found what it seems like a strange cube with some gold parts inside some kind of stasis cell. Mendelson got closer to get it out but he was stopped by Torres:

´´Hey hold it , you don't know what's that strange thing in there or what's it does , we better tell sarge ´´

´´Don't worry its just a small cube , it s not like it's a giant ring though´´

and so Mendelson put his hand on the cube and got it out of the field . ´´Whatever it is its ok to hold it for a while , don't you think´´

´´Okay just be careful ´´, Torres said.

´Hey you two ,lets go ´´ ,133 said

´´Alright , we re on our way ´´ ,Mendelson said and hide the cube in his armor.

Meanwhile the chief and Cortana were at the data room:

´´What did you find out Cortana ´´

´´Nothing useful captain , it appears that all covenant ships have a stellar cartography of space they explore , but the capital planet s location is not recorded on it , probably it's a safe mechanism to avoid invasion of their planet , what I did find out its that a local covenant base in a nearby planet received the distress signal of the location of earth, the base does not have a command ship to reach their home planet , I guess they were waiting for The New Order to pick them up´´

´´That's bad news , if they receive reinforcements they might escape with that info , we must not let that happen ,Cortana interface with the ships computer and set a course to that planet ´´

´´Alright Captain , setting course for planet Tarsonis , time of arrival 2 hours 27 minutes ´´.

´´Let me know if you find out anything new , Stukov out ´´

And so the 4 ships went to the planet to take out the base , but inside The New Order another threat was unfolding …

Open … me…. release…. me…….

A voice inside Mendelson head repeated , forcing him to play with the cube , the cube itself was a strange puzzle and any mistake in resolving it would result in blood lost to the player ,as the cube released secret blades if a mistake was

made , but that didn't stop him , he was determined to open the cube at all cost.

The 2 hours passed by unnoticed by the marines , they were too busy looking at the captured covenant, wondering why they hadn't kill them already , the covenant were also very disturbed waiting for a chance to escape and reclaim the ship , the grunts , by the other hand , were asleep or with their minds in blank , the brig was in silence .

´´Were approaching the planet , get ready for the covenant ship's landing procedures ´´ , Cortana said by the comm. ´´Captain , I'm going to activate the ships gravity lift to ferry the troops to the ground ´´.

´´Very well Cortana , eco 521 to 532 descend into the planet and begin with the base deployment , the rest will follow when ready. ´´

´´Affirmative captain , eco 525 inbound´´

The last pelicans were loading troops and supplies to deliver to the planet , as well as a number of M 12 warthogs and M808B Scorpions , their time of departure was around 5 to 10 minutes.

´´Alright you heard the captain , suit up and get onboard ´´, all the marines got onboard and got ready for drop of .

Open… Me… and you … Will be... rewarded…

´´Hey Mendelson didn't you heard the sarge , lets go ´´.

´´Sorry , I was distracted for a minute´´ .

Mendelson was too distracted with the cube to hear the sarge.

* * *

Later in the planet:

The pelicans descended upon the planet and established a base , the soldiers meanwhile were organizing their forces for defense of any enemy attack, the Spartans were all resting of their previous battles , but the chief rarely rested in a mission :

´´ don't you ever rest ´´ 147 said to him approaching with a cup of coffee.

´´thanks ´´

´´You know , you should relax a while , after all , the enemy still doesn't knows were here so they wont attack this night´´

´´You can ever be sure ´´ , the chief said looking at the horizon.

Meanwhile in the west part of the base:

´´God damn it , where s Mendelson his turn to patrol started 20 minutes ago´´

´´ we haven't seen him since we got here sarge´´ ,the marines said while playing poker.

´´Open… Me… NOW…´´

Mendelson was playing with the cube for almost 5 hours strait and was almost ready to solve it , the clouds began to cover the night sky almost like a storm was about to start , then finally the cube opened in a strange way leading Mendelson to a dark hall…

* * *

Probably no one reads this but just in case, REVIEW THIS STORY, 0 reviews and 2 chapters up, whats wrong, by the way read also HALO THE SACRED MARCH; see ya 


	4. Chapter III The Dark Halls

Another chapter, and finally reviews ,thanks for the people that does read and thanks to obsidian who inspired this fic and review it, this chapter is a bit lame but good at the same time, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter III : The Dark Halls

Mendelson walked into the halls fearless of what secrets may be hiding in the dark , as he walked trough the shadows , he could sense that he was getting closer to the origin of that strange voice calling him …

As the time passed by he finally reached a metal door stained in blood , as he walked in , the door disappeared only leaving a black hall , fighting the covenant on earth and the flood on halo for months could hardened any marine to fear not death , but this halls could strike fear into the hearts of men .

The halls contained chains hanging out of the roof holding dismembered corpses , the smell of rotten flesh was all around and the floor was covered with blood .

´´You re the one that freed me ´´ , a voice said to him from the dark.

Mendelson was too nervous to answer back

´´Ha Ha Ha ,Don't be afraid I wont kill you ´´

´´Then w, will you give me the reward you promised´´ Mendelson asked

´´Of course , I will give you the pleasure of pain´´

Strings of chains flied towards Mendelson perforating his skin with their hooks, and slowly began to rip his skin and organs from his body , Mendelson screamed

In pain making echoes in the vast halls…

The silence of the base was broken by unknown growls ,screams and laughs coming from everywhere , all the marines in the barracks quickly got on their feet and suited up , thinking that they were under attacked by covenant troops , but it was a more horrible surprise that awaited them .

* * *

Meanwhile the chief continued outside patrolling with 147:

´´I've rarely seen you talk with the other members of the Equinox ´´ , except that computer program ´´

´´Lets just say that Cortana and I have a special connection, as for the other members, I try not to get too attached to them , in this war anybody can be dead the next day ´´.

Suddenly the alarm went off on the entire base

´´Chief were under attacked we need assistance´´ , a marine said running towards the base .

´´Lets go ´´ 147 replied to the chief , ´´ and since I don't intend to die tomorrow , my name is Karen ´´

´´Mine's John , now lets get moving ´´, the chief said grabbing his assault rifle.

* * *

Inside the base strange creatures began appearing in different parts , the creatures seemed to resembled some kind of shaved gorillas with horns tearing apart everything that moved .

´´ Fire em up ´´ , the marines yelled and open fire upon them , the beasts were affected by the armor piercing rounds but continued marching towards the soldiers , some marines panic and run away screaming : ´´They're demons , lets get the hell out of here ´´ , but they were stopped by another type of creature , this time similar to the elite but with spikes coming from their backs and multiple eyes , the creatures claws ripped the marines armor and flesh and started to fire balls of fire towards the other marines , while the gorilla type monsters attacked from the other side.

* * *

´´ Captain I've made a recon with our ships sensors and found the covenant base is 12 km southeast from our position , it appears to be hidden between some mountains , the best course of action is to attack from the north gate ´´

´´Very well Cortana , the attack will begin at 0600 , our troops will come from….´´

Suddenly he was interrupted by a marine ,´´Captain were under attack ´´

All active troops meanwhile were engaging the enemy in different parts of the base, although the marines continued on fighting , the demons had taken them on by surprise.

´´This is loco ´´ , a marine yelled as his comrades were loosing and run towards the closest exit , but he stopped in cold as he saw the chief and 147 with reinforcements , the Spartans quickly took cover behind some tables and returned fire to the enemy , the demons barely felt the shots and continued towards the soldiers .

´´Chief our weapons are not causing enough damage , what do we do ´´

´´Fire at their head and change to shredder rounds , it's their most vulnerable spot ´´ .

As the marines open fire the chief pulled the pin of 2 frags and send them towards the demons , a bull demon caught them in his mouth only to get a stomach ache , blowing the others demons with him .Then the marines easily gunned down the remaining 2 demons with combined fire.

´´Damn bastards, it took almost 10 of us to take the other 2 out ´´.

* * *

´´What was that ´´, the marines playing poker finally realized they were under attacked , and as they were going to take their rifles a Hell Knight appear in front of them, the creature resembled some kind of goat in two legs and horns , a marine quickly jumped to take his rifle , but was stopped by the demon as he stab him on the back , the other did managed to take the rifle and started firing at the demon but it was useless.

A loud scream was heard by the marines , and quickly they gathered at the site finding a large demon with horns and goat legs holding the head of the marine , the demon threw the head towards the marines and marched to attack them ,

´´ Everybody defense position ´´ ,the sarge ordered and flanked the demon with their combined firepower , but the demon was too strong and he began tearing the limbs of the closest marine , the others continued firing watching in horror how the marine was mutilated screaming in pain, but no one had the courage to go help him , but then a rocket from behind stopped the demon for a moment , the Spartan 159 continued to get its attention long enough to rescue the marine . The demon furious started firing some kind of green energy at the Spartan , 159 dodged all but the last shot , the impact took his shields down and send him flying at the wall , as the demon was about to finish the job he received 4 strait shots on his head from a sniper rifle finally taking him down.

´´Damn goat legs ´´, the sarge said kicking the corpse of he demon as the marines helped 159 get up . 159 still stunned from the blast ordered the marines to go with him and that 2 remain back to take the injured to the infirmary, a marine was in shock by loosing one leg and some skin patches.

´´sarge , I cant feel my legs are they ok ´´

´´of course you cant feel them , they're over there , but don't worry they'll grow back´´

In the brig ,the covenant could hear the screams getting closer to them , the 2 marines guarding them couldn't stop shaking in fear awaiting what horrors could come from the door . Suddenly the door blew apart and from it 2 Hell knight emerged all stained in red blood , the marines opened fire , but the energy blast of the Hell knights punched trough the marines armor and chest killing them easily. The covenant , even the elites fall to the back of their cells fearing they would be next , the hell knights easily destroyed the barrier of the first cell killing everything in it , the covenant panic and started to punch the wall in an effort to escape .

´´We re gonna die ´´ , yapsak yelled as he saw the hell knights in front of their cell , as the hell knights took the barrier down they were blown apart by 2 rocket launcher from 120 and 160 , all the covenant could now rest easily as the danger was over.

´´120 here , brig secured , heading towards the east hall ´´

´´Affirmative 120 , sensors detect 5 unknown energy signatures not human emanating from there , hurry up and give them hell ´´

´´Don't need to Cortana , these creatures appear to be from hell ,120 out´´.

* * *

Meanwhile in the control room:

´´Captain , the enemy is very resistant and we have already lost more than 30 troops to them ´´

´´Cortana order the marines to withdraw to the armory and re-arm them with heavy firepower to take on these monsters ´´

And so the battle continued on , the marines traded their rifles for shotguns and rocket launchers to counter attack , the demons known only by imps continued their aggressive attack throwing fireballs that melted their combat armor , but the marines didn't hold back and after a few well placed rockets they turned them inside out .

As the battle was over , the survivors recon the base in search for injured , as for the chief and the other Spartans they cleaned the blood from their armors , reloaded their rifles and head towards the control room for debriefing about the incident , the injured marines found were sent to the infirmary as for the fallen ones were stored in the morgue , the fallen demons were threw outside and they burned them to the ground for fear they would rise again , little did they known that the demons weren't the ones that would rise again …

* * *

A bit short but good for an hour, I decided to use the Doom 3 demons but I let the hell knight in his original form, the new version of the Hell knight will come eventually, maybe it isn't too scary but I preferred combining action with horror, well see ya 


	5. Chapter IV : Habeas Corpse

Chapter IV : Habeas Corpse

The Spartans reached the control room once the base was secured , everyone was waiting some kind of explanation concerning the unexpected invasion of these creatures to the base.

´´Cortana what were those things ´´ - 125 broke the silence in the room

´´I'm not really sure , their organic composure is like anything I've had seen before , the energy reading don't resemble anything alive ´´.

´´But yet they're pretty active , don't you think ´´ - 147 said

´´I bet these monsters are a new race of the covenant , I say we must blow their damn base before they retaliate again ´´-133 replied

´´I don't think this race is from the covenant , 160 and I saw those things in the brig tearing apart the captured covenant , not to mention the horror on the face of the grunts when they saw the monsters´´ -120 said

´´Alright then , our top priority right now is to defend the perimeter of any more possible attacks of these strange creatures , I've ordered reinforcements from the ship in case these monsters show up again , the rest will wait further orders , dismissed ´´- the captain said putting and end to the briefing.

The Spartans returned to their posts still wondering what were those things , meanwhile the chief continued along to his post with 147 :

´´What do you think those things were ´´

´´Honestly I don't know , but I think of someone that might´´- The chief said and open a connection to Cortana from his helmet.

´´What's up chief ´´

´´Cortana tell me , was there any power surge emanating from the covenant base at the moment of the attack ´´

´´I didn't sensed anything from the covenant base , but there was a small energy reading emanating from inside our base at the moment, but I cant pinpoint the origin of this reading´´

´´You don't think that these attacks were planned from the inside do you´´- 147 said

´´Lets hope not , if we have a traitor in our ranks we cant be sure who it is or when will he act again´´-the chief said

Meanwhile in orbit , eco 515 to 522 loaded troops and entered the planets atmosphere:

´´This is eco 515 , we´ve past the planets atmosphere and were having visibility problems, is it raining over there, ´´

´´Negative eco 515 , this strange clouds must be an unknown weather from this planet , don't worry your path is clear just proceed to the waypoint in your monitor´´

´´Affirmative , it seems we're having a few transmission problem due to the weather , Wait what's that ´´, eco 515 said before the transmission was cut out

´´Cortana to eco 515 respond , any pelican out there respond´´

Cortana tried to contact the pelicans fearing they were under attacked , but she didn't had luck, a few moments passed by without any notice of them until radio signal got back online

´´THEY BELONG TO US NOW…´´

A deep strange voice was heard by the comm. After 15 minutes the pelicans reached the base , only 5 of 8 made it back safe but had signs of enemy attack on the hull.

´´All available medic personnel proceed to the docking bay immediately ,we have received injured and need assistance in the double´´-Cortana said by the comm.

The pelicans had reach their destination but not as they had planned , only 5 pelicans barely made it to the base , the medic personnel quickly assisted the injured , the pelicans were badly damaged by unknown enemy fire, the other 3 disappeared in the fog of the planet.

´´What happen out there´´ a marine asked a survivor

´´Don't know , we were in the back when suddenly we heard screams from the cockpit , it seemed like something was hitting us from the outside´´

The chiefs comm. activated receiving a message from the captain:

´´Master chief assemble a team to go and seek survivors from the down pelicans´´

´´Understood , alright 120 , 147 and 159 come with me , well also need 5 marines to back us up , any volunteers´´

The marines were afraid of encountering whatever attacked those pelicans , but finally 5 volunteered , after all being with a spartan on a mission was a sure bet of returning alive .

So they boarded 3 warthogs and continued with the mission , the other Spartans remained behind for any more surprises.

* * *

Meanwhile in the morgue :

´´Crap, why do we have to stand guard in here next to the morgue ´´

´´Don't tell me you're afraid of the boogieman ´´ the marine said laughing

´´Shut up , I'm afraid that those monsters appear again , Id prefer to be on the ship in orbit better than here ´´

´´Well so do I , but we have our orders , besides its better than going on that mission of rescue with the chief, who knows what they'll encounter there ´´

Suddenly a noise emanating from the morgue got their attention

´´W, what was that ´´

´´Don't know , why don't you check it out´´

´´Screw you , why don't you go´´

´´Tell you what , lets go together ok´´

The marines approached the morgue with caution , not letting go of their rifles . As they entered the morgue they saw countless body bags in the floor but nothing out of the ordinary :

´´See it was nothing , probably something dropped and made that noise´´

´´Yeah you're probably right, look over here someone forgot to fill this bag jeje´´

´´What ´´- the marine said as his face turn pale .´´let me see that ´´

Indeed the bag was empty , but there was some blood stain in it , as they look closer they noticed some foot stains of blood all over the room .

´´Ow crap , y ,you don't think that one of them got up again , do you´´

Before he could answered , he was grabbed from behind by a dead marine that quickly took a bite from his neck.

´´AAAHHH get him off me ´´

The other marine stood up frozen , but gather the courage to open fire . The attack didn't work out as he had hope , the zombie threw the corpse to the floor and approached the marine.

´´I'm outa here ´´- the marine yelled but he tripped by a hand coming from another bag , suddenly every corpse revived and began eating his flesh.

´´NOOOOOOOOOOO´´ - the marine scream was heard through the base alerting everyone near the morgue.

´´Oh ,not again ´´- a marine said , and quickly ran into the morgue with the other marines , only to find the 2 marines dead , and all the bags empty.

´´Jesus , his skin was thorn of ´´- a marine said , another one couldn't hold himself and threw up in a corner.

´´ Quickly , sound the alarm ´´

* * *

In the control room Cortana ordered everyone to search and destroy those zombies that appear, an so the marines divided into groups searching the entire base.

´´Cortana , any luck on finding those zombies´´

´´Negative captain , my sensors don't detect anything yet , but.. wait a moment I detect an unauthorized entry to the armory ´´

´´Everyone engage the enemy at the armory , fire at will ´´

And so the marines quickly reached the armory ,

´´Well this is going to be easy , fighting brainless zombies don't you think´´

´´Yeah , better that those fire spiting monsters ´´ , and as they open the sealed door to the armory a frag grenade was hurl to them

´´O shit , whaaaaa´´ , the marines were sent flying by the blast and from the smoke the zombies emerged armed with shotguns and rifles , firing at the other marines.

´´Attack ´´ , the marines took cover and opened fire upon the zombies , the zombies received every shot but it only slowed them down .

´´Our attack is useless , what do we do sarge ´´

´´Keep shooting you dumb ass , or did you wanted to settle this at a peaceful way´´

The marines continued attacking but the zombies just get coming in waves after waves firing at all that moved.

* * *

Meanwhile in the brig the 2 guards were talking :

´´Lets go there to help out ´´

´´We cant leave our post , besides they can handle this , they have those Spartans with them ´´

´´But these covenant aren't going anywhere , so it's the same ´´

Suddenly a dead elite got up and marched towards the guards

´´A dead elite , he's gonna eat our brains´´, A grunt said as he ran in circles in his cell.

The marines open fire , dismembering the elites corpse , but the other dead grunts and jackals rised as well and began their vicious attack on them.

The Spartans on the base armed themselves with shotguns and rocket launchers and divided in 2 groups , one to aid the marines in the brig and another to assist the other ones in the armory.

125 and 133 reached the brig only to find a lot of dead grunts and jackals biting the corpses of the guards , the Spartans took the zombies easily with their shotguns , blowing their limbs off.

´´Damm ,were late´´-125 said as the guards stood in the floor.

´´There's nothing we can do now , lets go aid the others ´´ -133 said.

As they were going out , a grunt yelled at them .

´´Don't go , they're getting up´´

The dead guards reanimated again and tried to bite the Spartans , but their deflector shields repelled them , then the Spartans with their strength punched their heads of.

´´Bad zombies , happening again´´ -yapsak said at the site of the zombies

´´What did that grunt said, It seems that they already meet these zombies ´´

´´Well figure that out later , first lets take the other zombies out´´125 said and ran to the armory.

In the armory , the zombies fell at the shotguns blows , but they got up almost immediately .

´´The only way we are going to beat them is to dismember them completely´´

´´What do you have in mind 143´´

´´Listen , 125 , 133 and 160 you'll remain with me to lure the zombies to the open , meanwhile you take the marines to the open sarge so we can blast them with our turrets , understood´´

´´You don't have to tell me twice , alright men follow me´´ - the sarge ordered as the Spartans engaged the zombies in direct combat.

The zombies fired upon the Spartans but their shields hold up long enough to give them time to disarm the zombies. With their strength they beat the zombies into a pile of bloody parts barely receiving another shot from the other ones from the armory.

´´Where set up , anytime you want 143´´-the marines replied trough the comm. giving the Spartans the signal . The Spartans quickly reached the open and took over the machine guns of nearby warthogs , the zombies followed shortly but they were received by a warm welcome :

The combined firepower of the warthogs and the bases turrets shredded the zombies into pieces stopping their movement in cold.

´´Did you see that , I kicked ass´´- a marine yelled as smoke come out of the bloody corpses .

´´More respect son , after all they were our comrades´´- 143 said lifting their tags off to store them later.

´´Cortana to 125 , the captain as ordered you to report to the control room with the other Spartans , sarge you and your men dispose of the zombies as you did with the other monsters , and 133 bring me a fresh corpse of a covenant zombie from the brig to analyze it , over´´.

With that 125 , 143 and 160 went to report to the captain as the fire of the dead lighted the sky.

* * *

What to say, short and kind of boring, more of a filler, well I'll try to make it more like the Doom 3 game in future chapters, until next time 


	6. Chapter V Lured

Well, since I updated my other story (Halo The Sacred March)I decided to update this one as well, don't think because I take too long to update ,that it means that the story has died, anyway as always any review is welcomed.

* * *

Chapter V : Lured

The Spartans 125 , 143 and 160 entered the command room followed by 133 , 133 put the dismembered corpse of the elite in a table for Cortana to study.

´´Lets see , I'll run a full spectral analysis on it to check what kind of energy was used to…´´

Cortana was stopped as the dismembered corpse reactivated trying to attack the scientists near it , but little can he do as he had no arms and legs.

143 and 125 keep aiming their rifles at him just in case as the scientists performed the analysis.

´´Analyzing , its just a corpse , I don't understand how can it move , there's no energy reaction , this is impossible .´´

Suddenly the corpse began to speak in a strange language . everyone in the room was surprised but no one could understand the language.

´´Wait a moment , I'm going to try to translate with our covenant language database´´

´´Wait a moment Cortana , it almost sounds like Latin , try translating it with our database´´ , the scientist advise her.

´´Translating , the language is still fairly old but I think I got it , here's the translation:´´

´´ THIS REALM BELONGS TO OUR MASTERS NOW MORTALS

WE WILL CLEANSE IT OF YOUR PRESENCE AS IT WAS DONE IN THE PAST

YOU HAVE ALREADY BEEN LURED TO OUR GATES…

´´What did he mean by that ´´, 160 said

´´Don't know , but he told enough ´´, 125 replied putting a bullet in the elite's head.

´´Wait , the Chief of course , he and the others have been lured , we have to warn them ´´ , Cortana said with a worried look on her face .

´´Cortana to captain Stukov , come in , the Chief and the salvage team are going to a trap , radio signal them immediately´´

´´Stukov here , are you sure Cortana ´´

´´Yes I'm sure , please hurry ´´

´´Quickly get me a comm. channel to the Master Chief immediately crewmen´´

´´Negative Captain , something's jamming our frequency , we cant get a hold of them ´´

´´Damn it , alright , 125 and 133 get geared up and prepare for immediate departure with a squad on eco 513 and get them home ´´.

´´Understood , lets get a move on ´´ , and so the team boarded pelican eco 513 and went to the last position transmitted by the chief unaware if they were still alive.

* * *

Meanwhile in the valley:

´´Damn its hot , even with those clouds over us ´´ , the marine said holding the warthog's chain gun.

´´Stop winning already were almost there , aren't we?´´

´´The last position of eco 516 , 518 and 520 was due south 23 km from our base , ETA 13 minutes ´´, 147 replied looking at the onboard computer

In moments they saw the wreckage from the crash in the horizon .

´´Look over there , there s the pelicans but I don't see anyone ´´

´´I'm detecting bio signs inside , lets check it out´´

120 and the chief took point with rifles on check in case something awaited them inside , followed closely by 147 and 159. Meanwhile the 3 hogs formed a perimeter around the down pelicans with a gunner on standby.

The first pelican was badly burned , and had plenty of blood and gore inside

´´No survivors on this one or bodies , strange it almost look as if the metal of the pelican was bent open but I don't see plasma burns on it , whatever did this had enormous strength Chief´´ - 120 said

´´It seems that our newest friends got to them first ´´ - the chief replied with an almost disappointed tone.

´´Over here chief come quick ´´159 called the chief to eco 518 , the lest beaten of the 3 ships.

The chief along with 120 went to the pelican and found 147 attending an injured pilot from deep scratches on his chest, lieutenant Hamill read from his shoulder.

´´Lieutenant can you tell me what happen to the other ones besides you ´´

´´We were ambushed chief by some strange flaming sculls flying towards us, those damn creatures broke trough the visors and exploded on the controls , we were barely able to crash land in here but got knocked out by the crash , when we came around we only had 4 marines and 3 pilots including me.´´ -The pilot stopped briefly as he cough some blood to continue.

´´We tried to signal the ship and the base for evac but we only got some strange sounds by the comm, they sounded almost like growls and laughs from a distance, we had two injured so we couldn't leave here so we gathered all the ammo and supplies we could and bunker here waiting for rescue ,but suddenly those creatures appeared from the horizon and charged to our position , we opened fire upon them but those things keep on coming and we were running out of ammo. But that's not the worst part of it , as we continued on fighting the fallen marines from the other pelicans rised again and started to attack us , in minutes they surrounded us and we decided to close the pelicans hatch and waited inside , the pelican has enough armor to take on plasma cannons so we figured we could hold on in here but a really big monster opened the hatch with his hands and a bunch of spine creatures flooded the pelican , one managed to scratch me and I lost conscious , when I got up everyone was already gone´´

´´Don't worry, well get you out of here as soon as we get you patched up´´- 147 said to calm him down

´´Something worries me although , if the monsters think they killed everyone here why didn't they take his body as well´´

The chief heard about what 159 said and it suddenly hit him , they had let the pilot there as bait for them to find -´´Quick get him to the hog and prepare to evac now´´

The chief had just hopped into his warthog and saw that the same creatures the pilot had seen were arriving from the desert surrounding the pelicans.

´´Can you fight ´´- the chief told Hamill handling him his pistol.

´´Seeing our guests , how can I refuse´´

The pack of monsters consisted of the already known as imps and bull demons.

´´Crap , I knew I shouldn't have come, now were gonna die man ´´a marine yelled

´´Shut your mouth crybaby and handle your rifle´´ -a marine shut him out

´´Okay 147 and 159 aim at those bastards and pop their heads from afar , launchers stand ready and fire when you get a shot at them , the rest fire at will´´-The chief told everyone by the comm as he aimed his rifle.

3 marines open fire from their chain guns and the first line shredded to pieces , the snipers took on 5 imps before reloading and the chief and remaining marines took out the closest treats with a rifle-grenade combo.

The imps began to fire from afar their fireballs rater than attacking close to the snipers , some hits missed but some got to a sniper.

´´Damn it they got mi rifle ´´ 159 said giving his remaining rounds to 147 and switching to his assault rifle.

A marine yelled in pain as a fireball hit him on the chest sending him to his feet , and some other shots got to a warthog leaving it without a wheel ,and driver.

So far the soldiers had 2 casualties and one vehicle down.

´´At least the chain gun still works ´´ a marine said .

The battle continued for 20 minutes when a new treat appeared from above .

´´Ow man , now what ´´ -the marine said as some fat floating demons appeared from above , the demons had only one eye and spitted fireballs similar to the imps.

´´Launchers , aim above and fire´´-the chief ordered and the launchers responded in unison with 2 ballistic rockets to the fat targets. The first shot took down a couple of them but the second shot missed as the monsters circled the launchers and approached from behind .

Big mistake , the marines thought as they aimed with their chain guns and opened fire at the fat blobs bringing them down to a halt. ´´Damn they stink worst than the grunts´´- a marine said.

But that tactic gave the bull demons the opportunity to approach them of guarded , the soldiers opened fire but their rifles didn't had the same power that the chain guns and the demons already rammed them with their horns , the chief and 159 barely made it but the marine launcher didn't had the MJOLNIR armor for protection as the bull demon punctured him with his horns .

The chief was about to recover his rifle when the bull demon horned him again , his shields dropped dangerously as he felt the pain get to him. Summoning his strength he punched the demon in the face several times until he crushed his skull.

The Spartan 159 and 120 gunned down a bull demon with a wide burst of rounds but they didn't go empty handed as the demon managed to ram 159 leg as his shields were down from the past blow he had gotten .

He didn't had time to recover as the battle continued this time with the marines with the upper hand. And after a few minutes the site belonged to the soldiers. However they had injured and 3 soldiers down.

´´Alright we did it , barely but we won this time´´ -A marine celebrated with Spartan 120 , the chief knew they had won but something didn't feel right , their first encounter with those demons at the base was even harder and they had gotten a lot of KIA , the chief couldn't shake that feeling.

´´Its time to go , its pointless to call evac since the radio is dead so hop on the last 2 warthogs and lets get out of here ´´-The chief ordered .

147 patched 159 and helped him get on board the passenger seat , suddenly the earth began to tremble and open in flames and from it emerged 4 creatures : 3 resembled that of the designated Hellknight and the last one looked familiar to his companions but was a lot taller ,had no eyes or horns and it was a few feet taller.

´´We got company ´´ -147 said opening fire upon the hellknights

The shredder rounds barely damaged the Hellknights skin as the behemoths approached their victims , 120 and the chief fired their last rockets to the closest monster and blew it to pieces , however they had 3 more to go and they were running out of options.

The remaining 2 marines jumped from their hog as the Baron of Hell rammed their vehicle turning it to scrap. The marines had only one option ,to run for cover.

The hellknights fired something resembling green plasma to the Spartans as they avoided the fire and engaged the hellknights in direct combat. 120 punched one in the stomach but the beast only tumbled back a few steps and slammed him with his claw , 120 shields flickered then banished as he hit the dirt.

The chief engaged another hellknight as well but didn't had any luck either ,the beast was about the same strength that the Spartans but twice as resistant which left the chief in disadvantage , the hellknight grabbed the chief by his throat and began to crush it with his claws. Meanwhile the Spartans 147 ,159 and the surviving marines continued their attack on the baron but only the sniper shots could penetrate the creatures skin and little could they do to the behemoth.

The Chief couldn't brake free from the creatures grasp so he decided to hit the creature's right arm until he broke it , the hellknight roared in pain as the chief slung free and kicked him in the left leg , twisting it in an odd angle , the creature bent over and the chief finished the job by grabbing and putting his rifle in the beast mouth and opened fire.

The baron saw how the chief had killed one of his own bare handed and turn his attention at him , the soldiers kept on firing but it didn't slow the baron's .

´´Another one to go ´´-The Chief said as he prepared to counter-attack but the creature only blasted a red energy ball and the chief's shields and part of his armor went down .

The last Hellknight was toying with 120 at the moment , stabbing him in the gut a few times then he proceed to remove his armor , and flesh. The remaining soldiers tried to help him but the baron continued to throw fireballs at their position so they remained pinned down.

120 realizing the situation decided to grab his 2 plasma grenades he commandeer before and put them at the hell knight's head .

´´Blow me'' 120 said as he and the hellknight blew into a blue shimmer.

´´ No´´-147 said as he saw his teammate blown to pieces but couldn't do nothing more that try to calm herself and figure a way to finish the last demon.

´´O crap , what now , the chief's down and another Spartan down , were gone man'' a marine said crouching in a fetal position.

The chief came around a few moments later , blood and gel emanated from his damaged armor as he tried to stand up , weakened from his fight with the hellknight he couldn't stand to the baron of hell. He had to think , maybe that hog had still a few rounds , if he could distract the baron the others might escape.

The baron approached their position , the shots from the marines didn't slow him down , he was determined to kill everyone.

The chief made it to the chain gun and opened fire , the baron withstood all the shots and was now furious , letting out a roar he fired red plasma to the chief , the chief abandoned the warthog as it went in flames.

All seemed lost , but from above 2 new contacts appeared , pelican eco 513 and 522 opened fire from their cannons piercing the baron's skin , but the baron didn't fell.

''Time to go loud '', the pilot said and fired 2 rockets from the pelican , not even the baron could stand the air to ground missiles.

The pelicans rose the ground , 125 , 133 and a loaded group secured the area, medical teams followed .

''Chief , Cortana said you needed backup'', 125 said helping the chief stand.

The Chief got to his feet and ordered all personnel to climb the pelicans for dust off, before leaving he approached the barons torso and fired a round to its head , next he took the tag from 120 , his body was so torn there was nothing he could do.

As the pelicans returned to the base the chief looked at the battlefield ,although they had gotten out alive it was still a loss for him , laying back he quickly fell asleep , tomorrow the fight would continue.


	7. Chapter VI Help us

Chapter VI : Help us

**The fields were covered in charcoal and burning rocks …**

**The air was filled with smoke and fire…**

**countless bodies rotting everywhere…**

**And I am alone here…**

As he walked trough the fields he quickly noticed his rifle and grenades were gone. But that didn't stop him , that voice lured him more and more , although it was probably a trap he didn't care , he was determined to find it.

As he entered the mausoleum whispers and screeches could be heard from the darkness , in the center rested the item he seek'd . As he was about to take it , the item warned him of its guardian , a massive figure appeared from the shadows , reflexes kicked in and he quickly took cover from the blasts. Unarmed he didn't stand a chance against it , other figures approached and suddenly he was surrounded.

As all was filled in darkness the voice filled his mind once more.

**Help us…**

* * *

''Chief five minutes to the base , Id thought you wanted to know '' ,- the pilot said by the com and the Chief quickly checked his head display : 4 marines , Spartans 125 ,133 ,147 , 159 , Lt. Hamill and the pilots registered in , on the other pelican 7 other marines traveled next to them , 120 registered KIA.

The Chief remembered how 120 died to finish his opponent, although he was new, he was still part of his team , the Chief cursed himself not being able to safeguard his teammates.

Thought the trip 159 was really quiet , a rare feature in a former ODST who tend to tell obscene jokes with other marines. He was injured as well in the leg , but he withstood the pain well . The Chief opened a link to 159 asking if he was ok , 159 only looked at him and nodded . Maybe he too was thinking of the battle

* * *

Meanwhile back at the base:

Four marines guarded the remaining covenant prisoners , this time the marines had full gear , just in case.

Sgt. Johnson entered the brig and directed to the newbie soldier in the group:

''Soldier my boots are dirty , get me that English spitting grunt so that he can lick them up''

''Sorry sarge , I have orders to not open the gate''

''Damn it , open that gate or you are going to be the one who's gonna lick these up''

''Y,yes sir'' the marine answered nervously.

The sarge dragged the grunt known as yapsak trough the base , the grunt could only watch as the sarge whistled all the way , playing with his combat knife,

''Please make quick '' the frightened grunt said.

''What the hell are you talking about , I don't know what the hell you do with those squid head on your free time but don't involve me on some damn grunt gay parade ''- The sarge replied.

After a quick trip they reached the interrogation room where 2 ODST's and Cortana awaited . The grunt was tossed to a chair for interrogation , one ODST attached a small coin-like plaque in the grunt's head.

''Alright here's the thing , the device in your head is a lie detector , but the difference is that when you answer with a lie that little toy will deliver a small charge to your body , so you better play your cards right'' Cortana said to the grunt.

''AHH no need , I tell truth , and my name is Yapsak''

''Well then , question one , you had previously encountered the creatures that attacked us right ¿Where do they come from?''

''Can't tell , elite masters will feed me to the jackals if I do''

Cortana's image looked at the grunts plaque and delivered a small charge , the grunt jumped in pain and changed its mind.

''No more I'll tell , those monsters attacked our crew as we where heading to base , don't know where they from''

''Alright question two ¿how were they able to gain access your ship so easily, and start from the beginning''

The grunt remembered what would happened to him if he lied so he told the whole story:

''All began when we arrived to dirty planet''

'' Grunt bastard , tell that again from our planet with a bullet in your ass'' The sarge yelled at Yapsak.

''Wait sarge let I'm continue'' Cortana replied.

''Our taskmasters ordered us to search place for useless human crap for engineers to look , then found shiny box and quickly took to elite master , then we retreat when outnumbered , on way home some of us disappeared in ship to be found dead, but elite master only locked in room with shiny box , on way demons appeared from everywhere and killed lot of us , when we fought back our master was dead in strange way , then you appeared . That's all I know''.

''And that shiny box your master had , where is it'' , Cortana ask.

'We sealed in field to avoid more monsters'' –yapsak said

''You mean that these damn freaks emerge from a shiny box'' - sgt. Johnson replied

''Me not know , please don't hurt more''

Cortana saw that the grunt didn't had more info so decided to send him back to the brig.

'' You know that those split chins know more , so why don't we bring them to interrogation´´

''Because sarge, the elites would never succumb to torture , they rather die that betray their prophets by helping us, however we need to find that box the grunt said to analyze , sarge. regroup the teams that scavenged the covenant ship for interrogation''.- Cortana said to the sarge.

''Well do but, a lot of them died in the first attacks'' , saying that the sarge left the room.

''Captain you heard all the story the grunt said right ''-Cortana said to the monitor in the room.

''Right Cortana , If that cube has been activated and its on the covenant ship we need to find it and deactivate it , loosing that ship would be a great loss for the UNSC'' , the captain said by the comm.

''Captain , given the situation you should consider in destroying the ship , if it's the origin of the attack , then we must act now before they appear again''.

''I'll consider it '', the captain said in a grin mood as he turned the screen off.

Back at the landing site , eco 513 and 522 returned with the survivors of the previous mission , an irony that the first rescue mission was the one being rescued at the end , the Chief thought.

The marines descended quickly followed by the Spartans and Lt. Hamill.

''Hey we got back , now get out of here '' , the pilot said to 159 in full armor who didn't answered and raised his rifle.

''Hey I'm just kidding pal , jeje'' , the pilot replied thinking that 159 was just playing , but instead he received 13 shots to the body and his co pilot 7 in the head.

The marines quickly checked the pelican to see what happened , but they received a frag surprise that lift them off their feet. Immediately everyone took cover aiming their weapons to the pelican from which a blood stained Spartan emerged feeding his rifle a fresh magazine. The marines couldn't believe what they saw and had no choice to open fire. The Spartan quickly evaded every single shot ,killed a nearby guard and retrieved the corpse shotgun and frags.

The master chief headed as fast as he could to the courtyard and found one of his Spartans killing marines by the second; he opened a comm. to 159:

''Spartan 159 stop immediately, what the hell are you doing, did you hear me stop at once''

159 crushed a marine's lifeless head as every marine watched in horror, then he heard the chief by the comm. ,he looked around to find him near the entrance, he then lifted his rifle and unloaded a full burst to the chief, the chief ducked behind near crates with 2 marines shaking in fear.

''Sir. What are your orders''-the marine barely put together the words as he could only tremble some more, the chief hesitated, unarmed and his shields were down since the battle with the hell knight, he was left with no options.

''I'll try to disarm him, you run for cover ''-the chief ordered.

159 reloaded his shotgun as he continue to receive fire from behind, but his shields were abnormally strong, he inserted the last shell and turned to the crates to fire, but the chief was ready ,he held the shotgun and aimed it to the air, he began to fight for control of the weapon as he continued to yell to 159 to regain sense.

159 let go of his shotgun and punched the chief in the face, his helmet cracked by the force and he slammed into the floor , 159 kicked the shotgun away and readied his assault rifle aiming to the chief's unprotected face, when 125, 133 and 147 gunned him down with shotgun blasts , 159 fell down.

''Are you alright''-147 helped the chief get up , the marines slowly approached the Spartan 159 lifeless body rifles ready in case.

''What happened''-Cortana popped in the chiefs comm.-''Why did he attacked you''

The chief was about to answer when 159 rise again shields at max, he grabbed the chief's neck and started to choke him, the chief was loosing consciousness ,147 rammed the but of the gun to 159 face ,then unleashed a single shell to his face, to her surprise the helmet fell out and revealed a skinless face , blood poured from the armors neck and he marched once again to attack, but a scorpion's shot blow him away.

''Take that you damn cyborg, no offense chief''-the sarge yelled as he emerged from the tank. The master chief approached 159 once again, his torso anyway, rifle ready this time. To his surprise ,the chunk of corpse tried once again to attack, but with no legs and one arm little could the zombie-Spartan do. The chief tried to refuse his own actions but at the end he put a single round into the Spartan's head.

''I killed a Spartan''-The chief said to himself , regretting what he had just done. The last thing he would do was this.

''No you didn't , that thing wasn't a Spartan anymore, you did the right thing''-Cortana said by the com, however the chief didn't feel better.

''Master chief , assemble your squad and head to the command room immediately''-The captain yelled by the comm.

* * *

The remaining Spartans and the sarge had just listen to the briefing Cortana had just given them, they were more than pleased to hear it.

''You gotta be kidding me, you're trying to say that when 159 went rogue a few covenant bastards escaped and seized their ship once again.''-The sarge yelled to Cortana.

''Quite so sergeant, however their weapons system is still down, but its shields are up again, and as you can guess, our ships weapons are ineffective against a carrier of that size''

''Probably those boo-bags helped them fix those shields, so it means we don't have much time until they fix their weapons system''-133 replied

''Less than you think, I just intercepted a transmission from the ship to the covenant base in the planet, and I bet its our home address''-Cortana said from her small holo-projector.

''One more reason to take control of the ship and destroy the base at once, chief you'll lead our main force to the covenant base in the planet, while half of your team will assemble a strike force to the carrier, now 125….''

´´With all due respect captain, I would like to lead the strike force to take the carrier back''

´´Chief the base is more protected than the carrier ,and…''

´´Sorry sir but I have to do this, the sarge and 125 can lead the strike force to the base''

''You better let him captain, once he gets his mind set on one thing he doesn't stop''-Cortana said from her small holo panel.

''Strange I don't recall seeing any engineer on board when we captured the covenant ship''-147 replied.

'' Well then its settled, Chief you ,133 and 125 assemble a strike team to take the ship back, sarge take the rest of the Spartans and gather the troops to assault the base ,that will be all, dismissed '' – The captain said as his image vanished from the monitor.

'' Before you leave, meet me at the armory, I have a surprise for you ''-Cortana said as she also banished to wait for them in the armory.

10 minutes later

The Spartans and the sarge had a small tutorial explaining the surprise of Cortana.

'' Well this is Christmas or what, Cortana you should have told us of these weapons before ''-The sarge said as he inspected one of the experimental plasma rifles.

'' Sorry ,but the captain orders were to keep this confidential until the prototypes were ready, now then ,we have 10 plasma rifles ready to distribute and 2 uh, what name you decided to call them'' –Cortana motioned the scientists in the room.

'' We decided to call them BFG's, that stand for Big Fu..''

'' We know what it means, so there is no need to say it ''-Cortana cut the scientists before he finished.

'' Say what, Big Fucking Gun ''- The sarge said to Cortana who shook her head.

'' Well then ,the plasma rifles are our first attempt to duplicate the covenant plasma rifles, but these weapons have a more wide radius of damage, and the BFG fires a threaded variable charge that eliminates targets in the blast radius, and just to warn you the charge is powerful enough to wipe out uninvited guests in a room''

'' O yeah, my kind of weapon, Cortana you didn't by any chance saved me one for the mission right ''

'' Of course sergeant , the chief will take the other while the plasma rifles will be given to the remaining Spartans and ODST's ''

'' You know Cortana you give much preference to the chief instead of us, but what the heck at least I'm gonna fry some elites with this baby ''-125 said as he grabbed his plasma rifle.

* * *

After being loaded with the necessary equipment for the mission, the chief and his squad headed onwards the covenant carrier. While on the ground the main assault force headed onwards the covenant base.

'' Now that were alone here, mind to tell me why you wanted to come to the carrier ''-Cortana said to the chief.

'' I cant really explain it but, before the incident with 159 I had a strange dream ,I just needed to come here instead ''

'' Your call, well since probably isn't something dangerous I'm okay with that''

'' Sir were reaching the covenant carrier, please bring Cortana here to lower the shields ''-The pilot said as the massive ship came into view.

* * *

'' What's our situation marine ''

'' Sarge ,the base doesn't appear to be guarded ,I see turrets deployed as well as deployable shields but by the looks of it they seemed abandoned for some time''

'' Roger that marine, remain in your position and keep an eye open, well approach the base in 2 clicks '' –The sarge motioned the armored transports to advance first just in case.

'' Sir I have a bad feeling about this, maybe we should wait for reinforcements''

'' Store that garbage marine, we have 6 tanks 10 warthogs over 100 marines and 3 Spartans, what more do you want, your mommy, get back in line ''-The marine returned to formation, leaving the sarge in doubt, last time a marine said that they were ambushed by the flood, but then again this wasn't halo, nope probably those demons will appear, but what the heck let them bring it, the sarge thought.

Seeing this 147 approached the sarge to propose an idea''- Sarge maybe we should go first to secure the area, that way we'll be more confident on just what awaits us in there ''

''Alright but take a platoon of ODST's and stay sharp, who knows how many bastards you'll encounter''

'' Of course ''- 147 replied as she lead the first squad inside the covenant base.

* * *

'' 133 in position deploying optic camera ,sending image now'' –The chief along with 125 received the video feed that came from the control room, it appear that the covenant were accessing the ship's control once again, but something didn't seemed right, they seemed desperate to activate something.

'' Prepare for door breach in 3 , 2 …''- 125 blasted the door open with a charge and the Spartans entered the room, quickly taking out the only armed elites.

'' Stop please, don't kill ''- The grunt yapsak yelled desperately to avoid being killed. The ODST's followed and aimed their weapons to the remaining covenant.

'' Cortana to Captain Stukov, we have recaptured the ship along with the covenant onboard it. ''

'' Excellent work team, secure them in the brig and disable the ship's shields so we can reclaim it completely ''- The captain said by the com. However the elites seemed reluctant to obey their captors .

'' Don't understand ,we must stop monsters ''- The grunt keep repeating.

'' Sir you might want to take a look at this ''- 133 said to the chief as the monitor showed a cargo bay in which a small golden cube was generating some sort of portal.

'' This energy reading it's the same that appear when the demons attacked us in the base, that cube must be the source behind it ''-Cortana said as the portal was getting bigger consuming the entire cargo bay. The chief saw this and motioned his team to evac, the covenant also tried to flee ,but they were consumed , the chief saw how one by one his teammates were being absorbed by this portal.

'' Nothing dangerous right, why do I always listen to you ''-Cortana said as the portal's energy came closer and closer.

* * *

'' Sir, we've lost contact with the Chief's team in the carrier ''

'' Re-establish a com link immediately''-The captain ordered however the same growls and laughs were heard in all the channels, red pentagrams filled every monitor in the base as for above them the carrier's weapons returned to life opening fire in the established base below it. The remaining force in the base could only watch as the plasma turrets of the massive ship fired upon them, vaporizing them in instants.

* * *

'' Chief ,the carriers weapons were activated and they opened fire , this is bad isn't it ''- Cortana said by the com as the energy came closer to them, with no way out.

'' What now chief, should we try shooting it '' –The remaining ODST said to the chief without worries of letting his fear to be seen.

**Help us…**

The same voice was heard in the chief's head as Cortana sensed it as well.

'' What was that ''

'' The thing of my dreams Cortana, I don't know what will await us at the other end of this portal but , we don't have much choice ''-The chief said as he lowered his assault rifle preparing for the inevitable ,leaving the ODST and 133 wondering as well, the energy surrounded them and they felt as if their entire body was spliced and sent far away , the tunnel had an almost look of blood and gore as countless screams filled the environment , whatever was on the other side one thing was certain, It wasn't good…

* * *

Well, long time no update, but after this fic only has less than 10 reviews it kinda disappoints me ,since its my first fic ever done, but well anyway stay tuned for the next chapter soon, Hell... 


	8. Chapter VII Hell

Chapter VII : Hell

'' Chief wake up, c'mon already we might have a little problem ''-Cortana's voice filled the Chief's head as he tried to regain his balance, after all that trip by the portal like thing sent his head spinning. How he wished for a few aspirins now.

Those thoughts were quickly pushed apart as he saw just what Cortana meant, rivers of lava, huge skeletons and my favorite floating rocks that defied the laws of gravity known by men.

'' See what I mean ''- Cortana said to the Chief as he surveyed this new environment for any hostile, then he realized his weapons and grenades were gone.

'' Just like in the dream… ''

'' Did you say something, O well never mind we better get moving to try to find the others, as well as the BFG you lost, after all It costs a pretty penny ''-Cortana said to the Chief as he acknowledged ,with that kind of firepower someone could do a lot of damage.

* * *

After some minutes that seemed hours, the Chief and Cortana were unable to find any of their fellow team members, it seemed strange but the Chief felt more and more weak by each step he took over the burned ground, even the rock he grabbed as weapon was beginning to slide from his hand.

'' This doesn't make any sense, I cant contact any of our teammates ,but our com system can reach miles long, and how come its getting darker with all this light glowing from the lava pits ''- Cortana said to the Chief as she activated herself the armor's night vision only to be surprised that it didn't had much effect on the dark .

'' Leave it like that , I don't think our normal rules even work in this strange place ''

'' Maybe, but I've been thinking, those demons appearing in the base, the zombies and now this, don't you think that this place is…well ,Hell ''- Cortana said to the Chief.

'' Frankly I don't know much of religion or anything similar to that place, but I've heard a few thing's about that place so lets hope it's not ''-The Chief said as he spotted an entrance to some sort of cave.

'' How cute, they put a huge skull in top to lure us inside, don't you think'' –Cortana said as they looked at a horned skull in top of the cave like structure. Deciding to enter since it was the only way no sooner half way there a scream echoed the cave. Recognizing it as human the chief ran double time, but the low visibility delayed him as the voice kept screaming pleading for mercy, when he finally reached his destination he found some strange beings eating the remains of a fallen ODST, the beings sensing the newcomer turned to greet him leaping on top of him and biting him with their two mandibles. The chief kicked it off as the other two circled him ready to attack their prey, the Chief saw this and grabbed one as it jumped and toss it over his companion, he then grabbed his rock from before and slammed it in the nearest monster head, the remaining maggots continued their relentless attacks ,but the personal shields deflected their claws long enough so that the Chief slammed his fist in the maggots chest ,then he grabbed the remaining one and beat it countless times until it mysteriously burned down.

'' Strange ,they didn't do that in our world ,we better get moving, something tells me that they aren't dead ''-The Chief acknowledged Cortana's words and approached the fallen ODST to retrieve any weapon he carried. A combat knife and a M6C pistol half loaded,-'' better than nothing''- he thought , he stored the knife in one compartment of his armor and for the first time he cursed himself for not keeping one himself on any mission. Finally he retrieved his tags.

Proceeding trough the dark corridors that seemed to be more and more sophisticated as he continued, he stumbled upon his assault rifle in the center of the room .

'' There is your rifle, but something's wrong don't you think ''-Cortana said as the Chief looked around the room, it was obviously a trap.

'' Maybe we should just leave it there and…''-Before Cortana could finish ,the Chief grabbed the rifle and drew his pistol, he fired 5 times from his pistol to the left and unleashed half clip of the rifle to his right, then the other half to his front. As the chief reloaded the 5 imps fell to the floor filled with bullets.

'' Pretty cool, but next time you should listen to me'' – Cortana said as the Chief reloaded and proceeded his way further on.

The corridors seemed more like a maze luring unfortunate guests to their doom, the Chief decided to turn his mounted lamp as well as the one in his MA5B assault rifle, It was a tactical mistake to let his position be revealed to his opponents but, it seemed that they already could see him no matter where he went.

'' You feel it too right, someone's watching us ''

'' Not someone, something…''- Those words didn't make Cortana feel any better, was it fear , impossible an AI as herself was far complex but not enough to feel fear, but then again something in this place made her rethink that idea. The Chief was also beginning to feel a bit of fear, but having Cortana with him made him feel he wasn't alone in this, not like that time he went to search for captain Keyes alone only to find the Flood, he was sure glad this time she accompanied him in this mission.

A sudden growl made the two of them stop thinking and began searching for the source of the sound, the chief aimed his rifle to each passage unaware of what side would it appear.

'' Sorry to bring you the bad news but… ''-Cortana couldn't finish as the Chief was tossed from behind as he turned to see the source of the growls. The Baron of Hell. Wasting no time he unloaded his assault rifle on the behemoth, but it only made flesh wounds that didn't even made the demon flinch. The chief tried to maintain his distance from the demon, but he suddenly felt something solid behind him, some sort of wall he couldn't see very well due to the low visibility. The demon approached him with every step beckoning in the tunnel.

'' If you kill it now ,It would be really nice ''- Cortana said as the Chief unloaded his assault rifle and pistol until he heard the familiar click , he was out of ammo. The demon lunged his claw to attack but the Chief avoided it and slammed his rifle to the demon's back barely moving it, a sudden blow sent the Chief backwards as he saw his shields were half full, the demon turned and fired his red plasma completely draining the chief's shields and blasting part of his armor.

The Chief had no choice to retreat ,seek cover and wait until his shields were up again, the blast from the demon managed to burn him in the chest but he held the pain as he ran ,or else the demon would catch up with him. After a while the Chief seemed to lost the demon behind him as he leaned in a nearby wall knife in hand, when Cortana saw something interesting in front of them.

'' Look what could that be, my sensors detect a massive energy emanating from it '' –The chief looked at what Cortana had seen, a small blue orb somehow floating on top a pedestal, normally it would be a trap, but the Chief felt lured to it , as he grabbed the orb after who knows how much of Cortana's complains not to, he quickly felt the pain go away and strangely his armor began repairing itself.

As the Chief saw the orb he suddenly let go of it as it returned to its pedestal.

'' We just didn't saw that ,didn't we''- Cortana said as the Chief only nodded, souls, human and covenant were inside of the orb ,almost as if they were suffering , the Chief grabbed the orb once more and slammed it to the floor releasing his prisoners, that's when the Baron found him.

The chief made a fist turning his fingers white beneath the armor, inside the orb were the souls of the marines and covenant killed in the attack of the base, on top of that he could see his fellow Spartans as well 120 and 159, maybe this wasn't the same demon that killed them but, it was the one that was going to receive the unleashed fury of the Chief.

The demon attacked from afar with his red plasma ,but the chief narrowly avoided the blasts with a refreshed speed due to the orb, the demon saw that he was getting closer and tried to slash him but the chief severed his right arm with the titanium alloy blade he picked up, as the demon cried in pain the chief jumped to his back dived the blade to the demon's neck and quickly with effort he cut the throat open, the demon tried to avoid his blood from spilling out of his wound but at the end he fell on the floor lifeless. The chief saw his blade bent due to the hard demon's skin, he wished that the ODST carried with him one of the new vibro blades that ONI design recently, he sighted and dropped the blade in the floor.

'' Guess that we'll need to find another rock ''- Cortana said to a tired Chief, however the Baron was still alive and tried to bite the Chief from behind, but a sudden shout warned the Spartan of the danger.

'' Chief behind you ''- 125 yelled as the chief quickly elbowed the weak demon as he stumbled back as 125 unleashed a plasma cell of the BFG blowing the demon to pieces. The Chief saw three quarters of his shields go down due to the proximity of the blast radius as 125 helped him to his feet.

'' Good to see you sir, it's been hours here without any familiar faces, you don't mind that I used this baby a while don't you ''- 125 said as he handed the BFG to the Chief .

'' No problem if you used it to blast some demon's with it ''-The chief said as he reloaded the BFG with plasma cells from his belt as 125 simply nodded and switched to his BR55 battle rifle. They advanced more efficiently now with a companion to watch their back, a few imps and maggots so far as they walked to what appeared to be a crematorium.

'' By the way 125, did you found the BFG in the middle of a large room ''

'' Yes I did Cortana, It was obviously a trap but those damn demon's didn't count with the destructive power this weapon had, I fried them in one shot.'' -125 replied as gunshots could be heard close by. The two Spartans quickly reached the origin of the battle to find 3 ODST's fighting waves of wraith, the ODST's kept firing but the new demons transported themselves more faster avoiding some shots.

'' O thank god ,Spartans ,we could sure use your help sir ''- An ODST said as he approached the Spartans only to be stabbed half way there by a hidden wraith.

'' Quickly drop down ''- The Chief yelled to the ODST's as he fired from the BGF into the dark, countless screams and green flashes filled that area as the demons died down. The Chief and 125 approached the two battle fatigued ODST's ,their armors showing a few scratches and some flesh wounds.

'' Good to see you sir , It's been Hell , literally since my squad arrived here ''- The ranking ODST said as the Chief noticed his hands were shaking.

'' Calm down soldier ,we need to stay focus or we wont be able to get out of here''

'' But don't you get it , those damn demons are invincible ,worse than the covenant, our squad was of 12 ODST's and now look in less than an hour one by one has been killed or disappeared , were doomed , doomed I tell you '' – 125 grabbed the ODST by the collar and pinned him to a wall.

'' Stay focus damn it ,you're a leather neck ,so stop whimpering and get working with us, do you prefer to stay here and let those damn things kill you, or would you prefer to give those damn demons hell before they even get a chance to dig their claws to you ''

'' Sir ,I prefer to give those fucking things Hell for it ''- The ODST said as he reloaded his shotgun.

The newly found group advanced trough a new hallway with some strange cocoon things hanging with rotten meat stored inside them, an eerie light emanating from who knows where illuminated their way, the Spartans and ODST's advanced with caution to not let any of those cocoons alert of their position.

'' Chief you better get a look ahead of you ''- Cortana motioned the Chief as the group saw one of those cocoons with ,what appear to be a human corpse store in it. As the Chief approached to examine the body ,the corpse began frantically moving trying to set itself free.

'' O shit, what exactly did that to him ''- An ODST stumbled backward and vibrated a cocoon nearby, screeches and pointy things could be heard approaching their position, as the team readied their weapons for incoming hostiles the chief caught from the corner of his eye countless spider like things rappelling from upside, these creatures appeared to have an inverted human head and leaped to bite their prey.

The team fired on every direction killing countless of these abominations but the numbers seemed to be increasing instead of lowering down.

'' Fire a charge to the ceiling Now''- Cortana yelled to the Chief as he instinctively obeyed , the BFG charge killed who knows how many spiders from the ceiling as well as illuminating the room, the spiders appeared to be coming from nearby holes and they didn't gave the team time to rest, The Chief fired another round to clear a way out and ordered 125 and the ODST's to run trough it, the team run like hell firing a few rounds behind them to keep their pursuers at bay, as they entered a narrow passage, they throw a few frags as the chief fired to the top of the tunnel to seal it .

'' Man this sucks, when I get home I'm gonna buy tons of bug spray '' –The ranking ODST said as the team reloaded its weapons and proceeded onward.

'' Hang on, I'm detecting a signal nearby ,Its 133 ,lets move east from our position ''- Cortana said and the team headed there ,especially the ODST's having a third Spartan in the team would increase their chances to escape there alive.

The Chief leaded the way as 125 guarded the rear , as the Chief advanced to a new Hall he received a few shots.

'' Those were bullets ,probably there are more survivors ''- The Chief acknowledged Cortana and called to the new contacts.

'' This is Spartan 117, any UNSC force respond ''

'' Hold your fire Douglas, he's a friendly ''- The Chief walked to the Hallway to find 3 more ODST's , the one that called out seemed to be a sergeant.

'' Thank god sir, we thought that we were the only ones alive here ''

'' Sergeant we detected the presence of Spartan 133 nearby, was she with you''- Cortana asked the sergeant.

'' Yes she was with us but she headed forward a bit to secure the area a while ago, she must be returning shortly ''- And by the sergeant words Spartan 133 returned but not as he thought ,instead something from the dark hall toss a Spartan helmet with a head still occupying the place, all weapons turned to the hall as from it 3 Pinkies appeared and rammed their prey, the fires from the soldiers didn't slow them down however suddenly the 3 mechanical demons flied to the air as the Chief fired a level 2 Charge from his BFG. 125 kneeled the lifeless head of 133 as he punched the floor in impotence of not being there to save yet another of his teammates , the Chief saw this , these new Spartans were very united as he was with his old team, he approached 125 and put his hand on his shoulder.

'' Don't worry son, we'll escape here alive and we'll bring a lot of pain to every single bastard responsible for this ''- 125 nodded and held a grip on his battle rifle eager to unleash a wide burst on any damn monster that appeared in his way.

The growing team proceeded onward, two of the new ODST's had the experimental plasma rifle and advanced with the Chief in front, now with these weapons the other members felt a bit more secure, however a few screams startled the tired soldiers, the team advanced double time once again hoping to find more survivors of the infiltration mission on the covenant ship, however they stopped as they saw a few elites grunts and jackals barely handling countless imps that crawled from the dark to attack them.

'' Sir lets leave these covenant bastards to be ripped apart by those demons, they deserve it '' – an ODST said however the Chief had other ideas, he jumped down from his position and approached them.

'' I know what you're thinking but It wont work ''- Cortana said almost knowing what he was going to do.

'' Maybe but lets hope it does, because our team alone doesn't have much chance to survive by our own '' –The Chief said as he charged the BGF and fired to the wave of Imps, the first lines vaporized as the remaining ones leaped to escape of the new threat. As the remaining Covenant saw 'the demon' ,they raised their weapons, the remaining ODST's and 125 joined the chief and did the same, they stood there for a long time not firing until the elites lowered their weapons and said something in their alien language.

Seeing how the grunts were the only race of the covenant with translators by the moment the Chief asked the grunts just what those elites said.

'' Masters say that they fail great journey, and that this is punishment for them ''- The small grunt said as the Jackal remained indifferent still aiming his Particle rifle to the newcomers.

'' Look we're on our own in here ,there's no covenant army in this place so there's no rescue coming for them, also I don't know what they think of the great journey but this place isn't related to it or any of their religion, It's another world of some sort and the only way to escape its if we work together , tell them that ''- The Chief said to the grunt as he retold the same words in their language to his elite leaders. The elites made some barking sounds showing their discontent.

'' Sounds like they didn't like the idea, don't you think '' –Cortana said to the Chief.

'' Then tell them this, they can either come with us or stay in here to be killed ,your choice but don't choose to fight us, we outnumber you ,as well as in firepower ''

The grunt told his elite leaders the message and once again the were furious ,however they told something to the grunt.

'' Elite master say ,we join you but after we escape ,we'll be enemies again ''- The grunt said to the Chief , after all the covenant only had 2 elites ,3 grunts and 1 jackal, they had to accept.

'' I still think this is a bad idea sir, maybe we should kill them and take their ammo and weapons, we'd be better of in our own ''- 125 said by a private com to the Chief.

'' No, we need all the help we can get, besides we easily out power them, so don't worry , any wrong move and they're dead ''

The elites draw their plasma swords and pushed away the Chief so that they could lead the way, the grunt didn't matter were they where, in front or in back, they just felt more secure with these 'demons' as allies.

'' Chief I sense a power source similar to the one that brought us here, it's a few clicks to the north ,maybe it's a way out ''- The Chief acknowledged Cortana and motioned the group to advance north, the elites opposed and wanted to head west, however after telling the grunts that the way out was probably north of there, they changed their minds and headed there. The team stopped as they saw an energy column formed with like it seemed souls.

'' That's the way out ?''- The Chief asked Cortana.

'' We'll one thing's for certain ,it's the power source that I detected, as for where it lead us well that's still a mystery''

Save us…

The same voice filled the Chief's mind once more, last time it leaded to this place ,but this time it sounded more deeper, the Chief felt more close to the source of the voice, but he was still uncertain to enter the energy column.

'' Chief It's a dead end we better return and find another way out '' –The sergeant said to the Chief.

'' No, this is the way out, I know its strange, but you must trust me on this one ''

'' Chief I've seen stranger things since I came here so what the heck lets enter it ''- And so the team advanced at the same time , once again the revolving feeling sent their minds spinning ,as they reappeared , they looked at their surroundings.

'' It's the same mausoleum from my visions…'' -The chief whispered as the team aimed their weapons to their surroundings in fear of hostile forces hidden in the dark.

Fear Is what drives you to find a way out of here…

But there will be no salvation for your souls…

A gothic voice filled the walls of the mausoleum as the team searched for it's source. The Chief didn't recognize this voice, It wasn't the same that called him before.

You have come far and almost retrieved it…

But now your fears will consume you before you even touch it…

A squeamish sound began moving it the darkness. The elites and the Chief recognize it but ,they couldn't pinpoint what was it. A frightening scream turned their attention to an ODST as countless blobs latched onto him. The others watched in horror at their new opponent . The Flood.

'' Open fire damn it''- The sergeant yelled and so every one fired to their surroundings, the grunts ran in fear as more and more infection and combat forms appeared from the darkness. The Chief looked for an escape route but the place was sealed and their team was being forced to a tighter arena.

Save us…

The Chief turned around and found the origin of the voice, a strange golden cube with spikes coming out of it, the Chief decided to try and grab it however a huge horned demon appeared from the shadows, just like the dream.

'' The guardian ''-The chief said as the massive demon blocked the way to the cube. More and more flood appeared and continued their relentless attack to the group, the Chief saw no choice, the only way to escape was with the cube in their power, but first he had to eliminate the Guardian.


	9. Chapter VIII Escape

Chapter VIII: Escape

While the ODST's and Spartan 125 focused with the flood, the Chief avoided yet another blow of the Guardian, the chief wasted no time and fired a BFG charge upon him but the demon didn't even flinch.

´´ O ,you got to be kidding me ´´- Cortana said to the chief -´´ Nothing can withstand this kind of firepower ´´.

´´ Apparently he can ´´- The chief finished as the guardian swung his massive arm to hit the Spartan. The chief easily avoided it and finally discovered something.

´´ He's blind ´´- The chief said.

´´ What , wait ´´- Cortana said -´´You're right, his moves are sluggish ,why didn't I detected this before ´´.

´´ Is this place, It plays with us, but not anymore ´´- The chief said and fired a level 3 charge upon him , a level 4 charge could incinerate his team as well. The guardian ,once again, came out with no damage however he stumbled back. The two elites came out of who knows were and with plasma swords began their ravage on the temporarily stunned demon.

´´ Chief ´´- 125 yelled - ´´We're running out of ammo and the flood is not stopping to appear, argh… ´´- An infection form found his way to his neck and began the painful process of transformation. 125 as well as the rest of the marines ,grunts and the jackal were down as well. The chief quickly ran to remove the forms from their necks ,but the guardian slammed him back. The chief's vision became blurry for a few moments and when he regained it he saw the guardian punching an elite ,breaking every bone in the elite's body.

The second elite let out a war growl and run towards the guardian, only to be crushed by his massive leg. In the end, only the chief remained with a fighting chance.

´´ Were screwed ´´- Cortana said as the chief opted for a different strategy. The chief quickly regained composure before the infection forms swarmed him and ran full speed towards the guardian.

´´ Are you crazy ´´- Cortana yelled from the inside of the helmet.

´´ No ´´- The chief said -´´Just changing strategy ´´- The guardian intended to crush him as he did with the elite, however the Spartan sidestepped and ran towards the cube, the guardian instantly turned and swung his arm to slam the chief.

´´ That's it ´´- The chief remained still ignoring the yells of Cortana that he was about to be slammed , the guardian indeed slammed him back, however that's what the chief wanted as the demon had just helped him reach the cube.

´´ And now…´´- Before the badly bruised Spartan could even aim his new weapon, the soul cube lunged towards his victim, the guardian's skull was shattered by the deadly cube and every flood in the room vanished instantly.

´´ _The strategy was to get a bigger weapon… _´´- The chief thought , however he fall to his knees, the last hit of the Guardian had taken his toll , internal bleedings and a broken spine had finally done what no Covenant could accomplish, kill him…

* * *

´´ Chief…´´- A far away voice called upon him…

´´ Chief wake up…´´

The Spartan tried to stand up and open his eyes ,but failed miserably…

A white light filled his darkened vision as he felt every last of his wounds heal instantly, the chief opened his eyes and witnessed as the soul cube cured him, as well as every human and covenant in the mausoleum.

´´ Finally ´´- Cortana said -´´That thing cured you a few minutes ago you crybaby ´´.- Cortana teased, but failed to hide her relief to see John alive and well.

´´ Good to see you fine as well Cortana ´´- The chief said. The chief turned his attention towards the cube as one by one it cured the infected marines and covenant, even healed the dying elite. Everyone cured, the soul cube floated towards the chief.

´´ **You have saved us from our imprisonment** ´´- The soul cube beamed trough the entire mausoleum, not very loud but enough so that everyone could hear. -´´ **We have waited countless centuries until one of your kind freed us to finally accomplish our task**.´´

´´ It's talking ´´- Cortana mused -´´Is that an AI or something ?´´- She asked to no one in particular as neither one knew.

´´ Your task, what is it? ´´- The chief asked still lost in just what the cube was talking about.

´´ **Centuries ago, the gateway to hell was reopened by your species, the demons sought to escape the red planet and expand their reign trough the stars, however one of your species aid us in sealing the gateway, we remained in hell to ensure that no demon ever crossed the two realms but we didn't count that the servants of darkness would create another way for them to be free…´´- **At this point not just the chief, but the ODST's and covenant were listening to the soul cube, apparently the cube also translated so that the elites could understand.

´´ **A Cube, similar to the one we build to confront the demons was conceived by them, different to our souls that were infused to the soul cube, their cube was forged with the blood of thousands of their legions, the cube sealed us again in the deepest of hell once again and transported itself to your world**.´´

´´ Excuse me, did it say that the soul cube contains the souls of their people´´- Cortana said in disbelief. -´´ Talk about drastic measures´´.

´´ **The cube itself could only be opened in this realm to enable the gateway to open once again, and now it has finally been opened** ´´.

´´ How do we stop it ´´- The chief said.

´´ **We must reach the cube in your realm and destroy it, but be warned ,the demons will do everything in their power to stop us, you must forget the difference within your people and join as one to succeed** ´´. – The chief understood what it meant, the humans and covenant would need to unite to accomplish the task. The elites also seemed to understand and barked something only the grunts could understand.

´´ Elite masters say that we will fight alongside humans for time being, saying that they will not let demons that were defeated by our gods to threaten our great design´´. – The grunt said, the chief acknowledged , they still were religious fanatics but at least they understood the threat these demons represented.

´´ Not to burst anyone's bubble but, how will we get out of Hell´´- Cortana said and before anyone spoke the soul cube opened a light pillar.

´´ **This light will lead us to your realm, we must hurry**´´- Everyone walked towards the light and the sickening sensation filled their mind, once they reappeared some ODST's once again puked. The elites said something the chief could only guess was an insult to the humans.

´´ Scanning, o thank god ´´- Cortana said inside the chiefs helmet -´´ I'm detecting UNSC readings as well as faint signals of the Equinox, wherever we are I can't communicate with them.

´´Wort wort wort ´´- An elite said taking the attention of the humans and Spartans, the elite tapped a few commands and the door opened allowing an eerie red light to illuminate the room which everyone instantly recognized.

´´ Covenant technology, we're on their base since I don't detect the normal rotation of a ship ´´.- Cortana said to everyone trough the speakers of the armor. The elites and the jackal proceeded outside of the room followed by the grunts and humans. As the chief proceeded he detected a floating object circling him like a small moon, the soul cube.

´´ Impressive , its using some sort of magnetic energy to float around us, but the Mark VI has systems in it that prevent any time of…´´- Before cortana could finish , the ground in front of them erupted revealing a massive hell knight followed by dozens of Imps, Wraith and Maggots. Everyone raised their weapons but before a single shot was fired , the soul cube lunged towards the hellkinght killing it instantly.

As the hellknight stumbled and turned to ashes, every demon nearby quickly ran and crawled back to darkness, fearful for their lives.

´´ Cool ´´- 125 commented -´´ With this baby with us , cleaning the floor of these damn demons will be a piece of cake ´´.

´´ **With each demon vanquished by the reclaimer our strength grows , after 5 are defeated we can unleash the power inside of us to vanquish your enemies ´´**

´´ Each 5 ´´- The chief said -´´Then let's pile up bodies ´´.

* * *

´´ Want some more you sons of bitches ´´- The sarge yelled after imp by imp burned with the constant BFG shots - ´´ O yeah, I love this weapon ´´.

´´ Sergeant we need to keep moving ´´- Spartan 147 yelled as she along with 3 marines unleashed a wide burst towards incoming maggots.

´´ O alright then, just had to spoil my fun didn't you ´´- The sarge replied and fired one more round before following the said marines and Spartan to safety. Once they entered a corridor 147 tapped a few commands and the door closed.

´´ Seal it now´´- 147 ordered and the marine still in possession of a plasma rifle sealed the door. -´´good, that will give us a few moments to rest ´´.

With rest she meant no constant demon persecution , after herself along with Spartan 143 and 160 recon the covenant base they decided to put a shiva nuclear warhead inside to completely destroy any info regarding earth's location, however they didn't count that the covenant carrier would fly over them and fired to the ground forces, in the end only a handful of marines and themselves managed to seek refuge in the base.

And since then ,the demons didn't stop their hunting.

´´ We better get moving ´´- The sarge said -´´ And don't whine marine ´´.

147 raised her assault rifle, slapped a fresh magazine in it and counted 60, along with two extra clips, they were running out of ammo.

´´ Sarge look ´´- A marine said after spotting the words armory on top of a door. Like a kid in a candy store he run inside. 147 ignored the yells of the sarge towards the marine focusing on something.

´´ _Since when the covenant use plain English_…´´- 147 thought and it hit her, she yelled to the marine just as he crossed the gate.

The marine barely turned as from the shadows a large head and teeth devoured his head , the headless corpse walked a few feet and showered the surroundings of blood. 147 along with the sarge and the two marines lifted their weapons but the doors quickly shut. A diabolical laugh filled their comm.

´´ God damn it , this bitches are messing with us ´´- A marine fired his rifle to the ceiling -´´Come out you cowards and face me ´´.

´´ Can it marine, and stop wasting ammo you dumb ass, unless you want to refill in the armory ´´-The sarge yelled to the marine.

´´ Let's keep moving already, we need to reach the communications array to send for help´´

´´ Alright then, come on ladies and please don't run to the nearest bathroom when you see the freaking letters will you ´´- the sarge said and followed 147, outgunned and outnumbered they needed help out of there.

* * *

´´ Hold ´´- 125 whispered and everyone took cover, a floating like thing with a massive jaw passed in the further corridor, an elite disobeyed and in one clean jump sliced the demon in half. In unison ,countless imps lunged towards the elite from the shadows.

´´ Damn it, open fire ´´- The chief yelled and they cleared the elite from a few imps, being in close quarters using the BFG was a risk so he opted for his battle rifle. The soul cube lighted 3 light as the chief took down 3 imps -´´ _Two more…´´-_ The chief thought.

The elite raised himself from the floor and crushed an imp skull , furious for the attacks. Just as they were gaining some breath , a red pentagram appeared in the end of the hall and from it a skeleton like thing appeared. Unaware of its weak looks the Revenant fired two modified jackhammer missiles instead of the seeker ones it usually used. The elite along with an ODST and nearby grunts were instantly killed by the blast radius.

The chief along with the survivors took cover almost instantly, with that kind of firepower it would only take a shot to be killed.

´´ Any ideas ´´

´´ Just one ´´- The chief told Cortana -´´ Everyone stay back ´´- The chief risked firing a BFG charge in close quarters, just as the revenant appeared in the next hall, the chief fired a cell and ducked. The cell took down the revenant and his supplies of missiles, bringing down the ceiling permanently sealing the hallway.

´´ Those missiles were from our M19 SSM rocket launcher ´´- Cortana said after some moments.-´´ Those things are adapting our technology as their own.

´´It appears so ´´- The chief commented- ´´But at least they don't have this yet ´´- The chief said motioning his BGF.

´´ You know, the sarge has the other prototype , I would guess that they already have one´´- Cortana said.

´´ I doubt it ´´- The chief said, then he turned to see his smaller group: Spartan 125, 3 ODST's, an elite and jackal and somehow 2 grunts made it.

´´ 125, you and the elite watch our rear, I will lead the group along with the ODST's ´´- The chief then turned to the grunts -´´ You along with that jackal follow us in the middle. The grunts happily replied after being put in the safest position. The chief turned to the soul cube to see 4 of 5 light on, of course he had used it already 3 times along the way, but somehow it seemed harder now to recharge it.

´´ _They're avoiding as much contact with us_…´´.

* * *

´´ God lord, what the fuck is that crap ´´- The sarge commented as the narrow ways were constantly showing rotten meat growing in the walls and ceilings. -´´Nice decoration ´´.

´´ I agree, however it's best that we leave it alone for the time being ´´- 147 replied , the team advanced ,carefully or grossed out to avoid contact with the flesh. 147 looked like a vein formed a face just now, but she quickly saw it faint.- ´´_Stay focus_…´´

The sound of some sort of metal and chain echoed further on, everyone raised their weapons to be ready. As they approached , a wall collapsed and from it some sort of zombie wielding a chainsaw surprised him. By the surprise a marine yelled like a lady.

´´ O come on ´´- The sarge fired a cell, caring less for the nearby marines and the close quarters , blowing the zombie in blood and gore -´´ You've seen horned beasts, carnal abominations and who knows how much damn guts and you're scared of him ´´.- The marine avoided the serge's gaze looking to the ground.

´´ Sergeant look out ´´- 147 tackled the incoming zombie that materialized behind him and the two of the fell in some sort of air vent. 147 landed in some thing that broke into pieces, taking a closer look she identified it as bones, hundreds of skeletons.

´´ The zombie tried to lift himself from the floor, but 147 kicked him in the face and then she grabbed a sharp bone or something and buried it in the zombie's neck.

´´ Are you alright ´´- The sarge yelled from his position.

´´ I'm fine, however I might need a new route to get to you ´´.

´´ Wait there, well find a way down to your position ´´- The sarge yelled -´´ O and by the way ´´- He dropped her assault rifle -´´ I think this is yours ´´. – 147 grabbed her rifle and turned the light on. The poor light of the rifle illuminated the corridors in which 147 walked, almost like a maze. A growl emanated not far from her position, judging by the sound something big.

After some minutes she reached an almost open area, just as the sounds increased, opting to advance instead of waiting to be found a nearby gate or door opened, a grotesque fat being with tubes on his hands appeared before her. 147 unleashed a full clip towards the behemoth unsuccessfully. The mancubus fired a fireball which 147 easily avoided, but the blast hit the wall behind her and the blast radius send her to the floor. 147 took the pin of her last 2 frags and rolled them towards the demon as he approached her. The fat demon was about to fire again but the grenades sent him flying.

147 lifted herself and saw that ¾ of her shields were down, opting to wait for them to recharge she didn't saw a second and third mancubus appear , the blasts were also avoided in time by her, but one managed to get her draining her shields and damaging her armor. 147 crawled towards a corner and reloaded her rifle, fear getting to her. A mancubus appeared in front of her ready to finish his prey.

´´147 move ´´- Cortana said by the comm. 147 not thinking quickly moved as a BFG charge blew the fat demon in pieces, she managed to look to her left just in time to see the chief send some sort of cube thing towards the last demon ,completely killing it.

´´ Karen are you alright ´´- The chief said as he approached her, still aiming his weapon towards the place where the demons appeared. 147 merely nodded and with his help she stood up. Spartan 125 along with the last ODST's approached them, however 147 quickly raised her rifle towards their new companions.

´´ Calm down ,they're allies, well sort of´´- Cortana said by the comm. however that didn't eased 147. That is until the chief reassured that statement.

´´ She's right ´´- The chief said referring to Cortana -´´ Right now those demons are a bigger threat even for them ´´- 147 reluctantly lowered her rifle.

´´ Yo chief , good to see you, along with some ugly faces ´´- The sarge yelled from a nearby door as the rest of the survivors found a way down. -´´ Now that everyone's here I suggest we move before more rotten mother fuckers come ´´.

´´ That's right, we need to reach the communications array and call for help of the equinox, but we haven't been able to find it by ourselves ´´- 147 replied.

´´ Maybe they can help us ´´- The chief said as he turned to a grunt -´´ Your comm. systems, where are they ´´.- The grunt turned to the elite and said something to him, the elite barked something as the grunt spoke. -´´Master say that ok to tell you, 7 corridors for you humans to the back in the 4th level, then 5 to left, 1 more level down and then forward´´.

´´ You mean south pipsqueak ´´- The sarge yelled furious -´´ We have been there already and those demons have the whole area controlled, not to mention that a section of this god damn base suddenly collapsed a while ago´´.

´´ I'm afraid we are to blame for that ´´- Cortana cut in referring to the revenant. -´´We need another route ,scanning …, o god , why didn't you tell us that you armed a warhead, now we only have 15 minutes´´.

´´ What the heck are you talking of, we didn't had a chance to arm it when that ship suddenly attacked us´´- The sarge yelled to Cortana. -´´O crap, don't tell me that those demons know how to arm it ´´.

´´ Apparently , but if they destroy the base their cube would be destroyed as well ´´.

´´ Unless it on board the covenant carrier already ´´- 125 replied to the chief -´´Now the only thing left for them is to destroy their only threat , which I mean the soul cube ´´.

´´ O please continue to discuss this matter after all we still have 14 minutes and 17 seconds to spare ´´- Cortana sarcastically said. -´´ That is until a bomb interrupt us ´´.

The chief acknowledged and motioned his team to the only viable way out, the hangar, If a single seraph fighter was still intact they could escape, he only hoped that they could all fit in.

´´ Alright ladies lets double it to the hangar ´´- The sarge yelled -´´you coven-ass feel free to stick around your base to see how it turns out´´.- The chief thought of that idea as well ,however they did help them out before so they would come as well.

* * *

In difference of the last confrontations, the demons did everything on their power to stop the advancing team, imp after imp, zombie and demons alike fell to the combined firepower of the human-covenant pact, and the soul cube wiped most rooms now that it had a wide selection of demons to recharge.

´´ Chief ,down to 7 minutes now, we need to hurry up ´´- The chief acknowledged but the demons practically poured from the darkness and tunnels, this wasn't an easy task.

´´ Cortana, how much longer to our destination ´´.

´´ 3 more hallways north and one level down, we'll need to take the small grav lift down, hopefully it will still be operable ´´.- The chief gave his BFG to 147 and he switched to assault rifle in one hand and soul cube in another, the sarge was in front already firing his own BGF and 125 had one plasma rifle, and the last elite had a still functional plasma sword.

´´ Everyone listen ´´- The chief yelled while they kept the demons at bay -´´ 147, 125 ,sarge and the elite will go with me, we'll make a way trough the enemy lines for the last 3 corridors, the rest focus on running behind us and for no reason do not fall too back of us, we are going to reach the hangar at all cost, is that understood ´´

´´ Yes sir ´´- The marines and ODST's said in unison. Two identical charges of green energy ripped the first lines of demons in front of them as the group ran forward, the elite sliced anything on his way as 125 and the chief cleared the demons that appeared in front of them almost instantly, the marines ,grunts and jackal struggled to follow in behind them.

´´ One corridor down, two to go ´´- Cortana said in the helmet. An ODST was surprised by countless trites emerging from a hole, he took down a few but in seconds he was swarmed by them. The jackal tripped and he was literally crushed by an incoming pinky demon as he made its way to the smaller group. One of the two grunts was captured by an imp but a duo of marines helped him, only to be dragged to the darkness by a hellknight.

´´ One more, hold on´´.

´´ Easy to say from there Cortana ´´- 147 said as she kept firing until the worst happen, she ran out of cells. -´´I'm out ´´- Wasting no time she switched to her battle rifle.

´´ Don't worry ,I still have it standing for these mother fucker´´- The sarge replied as he fired from his own BFG.

´´ I'm going to regret this but, 147 ´´- Cortana contacted her by comm.-´´ throw the BGF towards the demons in the back when I say so ´´.

´´But…´´

´´ Do it…Now´´- And by Cortana's command ,147 threw the prototype weapon towards the legions of demons close to their heels, the BGF temporarily disappeared in their numbers but shortly a green light erupted from within them evaporating most of their followers. Cortana had overloaded the weapon by remote command.

´´ I thought that weapon was important ´´- The chief replied to Cortana.

´´ Well yes but, so are our lives don't you think´´.

´´ Hey ,we've reached the third corridor, now what ´´.- The sarge yelled not taking his attention off of the still following demons that survived.

´´ Jump towards the grav lift ….´´- Cortana could not finish as the grav lift was unpowered and completely destroyed -´´ O great now what…´´- Cortana got her answer as the chief along with the survivors blindly jumped down. The Spartans landed easily , the sarge almost broke one leg from the high altitude but somehow managed to come intact. The elite was also intact due to his shields, but the rest of humans and grunts broke a few bones.

However they had little time to recover as the demons quickly followed, the sarge aimed his weapon up and fired -´´Blow me´´, the demons disintegrated while everyone moved to safety.

´´Over there´´- Cortana motioned everyone to a pair of seraph fighters still intact, imps and maggots were destroying the remaining ones.

´´ Everyone on board I'll hold them ´´- The chief yelled as he took imp after imp recharging the cube as he did. The teams divided to 2 groups to fit into the two fighters, once full ,the chief unleashed the soul cube to wipe out the incoming demons, 147 awaited him along with the sarge and some marines and grunts.

´´ Give me a minute to open the hangar gates ´´- Cortana said from the cockpit's comm.

´´ No need , I'll open it ´´- The sarge said from the front seat , he armed two plasma missiles and blasted the doors open -´´Much faster don't you think ´´.

´´ Who cares, we only have 2 minutes ,just get us out Now ´´- Cortana yelled by the comm. and the seraph lifted from the ground. The elite onboard the other fighter along with some marines and 125 was still on the ground. Seeing this ,the chief opened a comm. to the second fighter.

´´ What are you waiting for ,power your fighter now ´´.

´´ Sir, the elite appears to have some sort of trouble starting the fighter ´´- 125 replied by comm.

´´ Hold on ´´- Cortana said by comm. -´´I'll try to start it from here, stay calm´´.

´´ Please hurry Cortana , I don't like…ZZZZZZZ´´.- The comm. went dead , Cortana with the still functional surveillance of their fighter could see 3 hellknights literally crushing the fighter. After seeing this, the chief had no choice to leave, but before he did he turned to the sarge. -´´ blow them back to hell ´´.

The sarge turned the fighters weapons towards the 3 demons, and with a smile on his face he blasted the 3 hellknights and nearby imps to pieces in revenge of their comrades. With one minute left ,the lone seraph fighter accelerated to space, crossing the fog that encircled the entire planet to rendezvous with the Equinox and the two escort ships. An immense light cut trough the fog as the warhead completely destroyed the demon infested covenant base.

Not wasting time Cortana contacted the Equinox before they were confused as covenant- ´´Cortana to the Equinox, we are inbound your position in a covenant seraph fighter, do not open fire, prepare a med team for the wounded´´.

The comm. turned to life as a female voice was heard -´´ This is commander Mackenzie of the Equinox, thank god you're alive, we lost contact with the Alpha base several hours ago and our efforts to communicate were useless, who is with you ´´.

´´ The master chief along with Spartan 147, sergeant Johnson and 3 soldiers and some guests ´´- Cortana said referring to the two grunts. -´´ the others didn't make it…´´.

´´ I understand, return to the Equinox by hangar 5 , well debrief you once you're safe ´´- the Commander said and returned to her post, if captain Stukov was dead or MIA she was now the ranking officer, a newly appointed job not by choice. A technician in the bridge broke her concentration as the ships sensors detected movement in the planets surface.

´´ Commander, an unknown object is coming from the planet's surface, sensors register it as a ship of unknown origin ´´.

´´ All weapons on standby, order the other 2 ships to prepare as well, once the ship is on range open fire ´´- Everyone waited for the ship to emerge ,expecting to see the covenant carrier ,instead a bizarre vessel apparently formed with bones and flesh appeared in their screens.

´´ Jesus… what is that´´- The commander said after inspecting the covenant shaped vessel, somehow the demons had transformed it to their needs, but little time did she had when the ship turned to their direction.

´´ The enemy ship is firing on us, prepare for impact ´´.

* * *

One or two more chapters and this fic, as well as my sacred march , I'll finish it, I've been reviewing the last chapters and Indeed I found countless grammatical errors, After this update I will correct them, well until next update. 


	10. Chapter IX The Cyberdemon

Chapter IX : The Cyberdemon

The crew inside the bridge of the _Equinox _dared not to turn away at the image of the bizarre vessel , once known as _The New Order, _as it rapidly approached into an attack vector.

´´ _Dear god…what happened to the ship_…´´- commander Mackenzie thought while looking at the demon infested vessel: The hull of the ship was replaced by , what appeared to be , gore and skin. The upper level kind of resembled a rib cage. In fact, the entire ship seemed more like a skinless creature instead of the once powerful Covenant ship.

The Equinox trembled after receiving a direct hit from the ship's plasma turrets. Wasting no time, Mackenzie turned to his first lieutenant.

´´ Ma'am, there was no energy reaction from the covenant ship. There was no way we could have saw it coming. ´´

´´ How can that be? ´´- Mackenzie asked -´´ Even the smallest covenant ship has an energy outburst ´´- The ship once again trembled by incoming antimatter charges.

´´ Ensign, evasive maneuvers on the double ´´.

´´ Yes ma'am ´´

* * *

The ship's constant shaking did not go unnoticed by the chief, after reaching the Equinox the chief along with the sarge , Spartan 147 and several marines they began to feel the constant attacks.

Putting Cortana in a nearby panel, the chief spoke - ´´ Cortana, what's the situation ?´´

Cortana's image appeared instantly -´´Bad news, judging by the enemy ship's _unique_ armor, I would say that some of our demon friends decided to follow us ´´.

´´ Show me ´´

In the screen, the once covenant ship was being bombarded with archer pods and MAC shots coming from the 3 UNSC vessels. Indeed the covenant ship was most likely run by demons by the looks of it.

´´ I don't understand it, that ships has no energy reading. ´´- Cortana said to the group -´´Besides, we've already punched a lot of holes in it and it's still operational ´´.

´´ The only way to win it is to completely destroy the ship ´´.

´´ No kidding ´´- The sarge said to the chief -´´ But no UNSC ship has that kind of firepower ´´- The sarge said, however Cortana looked like she was thinking in something. -´´Or do they ?´´.

Once finished, Cortana turned to the sarge -´´ Sorry to keep it hidden chief , but admiral Hood forced me to guard the secret ´´.

The chief was lost in what Cortana was saying -´´ What are you talking about ?´´

Sighing , Cortana spoke -´´ You're not gonna like this but, the Equinox has an experimental weapon taken from a Covenant flagship ´´.

The sarge almost dropped his cigar after hearing her -´´ Say what!. This tin can has a squid lips cannon ´´.

´´ Not just any cannon sarge ´´- Cortana replied -´´ The weapon is the one the covenant usually use to glass a planet ´´- By this, the chief made a fist of anger. Cortana well knew that the chief hated when the covenant destroyed a world , making it void of life. To know that the UNSC dared to equip such devastating weapon in their fleet only fueled his anger.

Finally the chief spoke -´´Just when were you going to tell us this Cortana´´.

´´ Project O.M.E.G.A. was going to go public…when we reached our destination…´´

´´ Which is ?´´- The chief asked.

´´ A nearby Covenant habited planet. ´´- Cortana said to the group. Frankly, the chief had no problem with killing all those covenant living in that world, however by killing them with a weapon that killed millions of humans in the past still didn't make the chief feel with ease.

´´ Now if you excuse me, I'm going to the bridge to prepare the weapon ´´. – Said that, Cortana vanished from view. The chief walked all the way to the bridge, not saying a word in the whole trip.

* * *

´´ Energy readings show 75 percent charge commander ´´- Cortana informed Mackenzie as they prepared the weapon. The demon infested ship was currently engaged with the two helsion class ships, while the equinox prepared the main cannon.

´´ Helsion ships, stand by to move away from blast radius ´´- Mackenzie informed the ships.

´´ Roger that ´´

´´…98, 99,…100 percent commander ´´- Cortana said from her holo projector.

´´ Cortana . Fire at will ´´

The chief entered the bridge just in time to see the Equinox prototype cannon rain plasma on the demon ship, the multiple layers of the once covenant ship quickly vanished into nothing after the massive attack. In the end, only dust particles and radiation was left floating in space.

´´ Enemy ship is no more commander ´´- Cortana informed the bridge, Mackenzie relaxed while some crew inside the Equinox celebrated, except the chief.

´´ We'll, I would say that our first test was successfully…´´

´´ Commander, may I have a word with you ´´- The chief interrupted her.

´´ Yes Spartan 117, what is it ?´´

´´ In private ´´.

Mackenzie nodded and lead the chief to the meeting room. Cortana vanished and instantaneously appeared in the meeting room. Once inside, the chief spoke:

´´ Commander, why wasn't I informed of project omega ´´.

´´ Simple, there was no reason to inform a low ranking soldier like yourself. That's what Captain Stukov thought, and that's what I think as well ´´.

´´ Commander, I'm not arguing that, however this weapon has a catastrophic firepower and In all my years fighting the covenant I've witnessed how entire planets…´´

Mackenzie interrupted him -´´ Now I see, you're jealous´´.

´´ Excuse me? ´´- The chief replied.

´´ The High brass at ONI has told us that you Spartans are earth's only chance for survival in the Human-Covenant war, but you all gotten accustom to being the saviors that you can't stand when someone else ,or in this case a new weapon takes your spot. Am I right ?´´.

The chief felt the fury within him build up, the only thing the Spartans had done was fight in the war expecting no reward , most of his brothers had died serving these worthless people like Mackenzie and for what: so that later they could be pushed aside like nothing.

Regaining his senses the chief spoke -´´ Very well commander. I'll leave this discussion for when we return to earth ´´- As the chief headed out he turned to her to spoke one last time.

´´ And you're wrong ´´.

Once the chief left, Mackenzie kicked a chair to the floor. -´´ How dares he speak to me like that. Now I know Colonel Ackerson was right all along, these freaks must be stopped. Once we return to earth and they give Me the promotion for destroying that fucking planet, I'm going to make a voting so that the High brass ends the Spartan Project for good…´´

* * *

The chief stormed his way across the ship, ignoring the marines he pushed away, the marines did not answer back , they were too afraid of a Spartan. Once he reached an empty room he punched a nearby panel, sending pieces all over the place.

´´ Chief, what's wrong with you? ´´- Cortana asked him, the chief could tell she was worried by the tone of her voice.

´´ I wanted to kill her…´´

Cortana was shocked by the chief's words, the chief turned away from her while she spoke - ´´Chief, you can't be serious. This isn't like you ´´.

´´ I know ´´- The chief said -´´ Something's not right, but back there I used all of my willpower to stay calm and even now I'm still trying to stop myself from going back there and rip her skull with my hands ´´.

Cortana was thinking of any possible thing that might influence the chief to act like this, and then it's when both of them knew what it was : -´´ The demons ´´.

´´ Of course ´´- The chief said -´´ It was so obvious, but somehow the answer was blocked in my mind ´´.

´´ But that's impossible ´´- Cortana cut in -´´ We destroyed the demon infested ship, and the cube along with the covenant base back in the planet ´´.

´´ Now, I'm not so sure ´´- The chief said to her -´´ Cortana, what covenant species habits the planet we're going, and how much time until we get there ´´.

Cortana's image flickered, and then she answered -´´ Intel only knows that the planet is called Malak , and it's not populated by any elites. Plus that, ETA is 1 hour 18 minutes ´´.

´´ Malak ?´´- The chief said -´´ Maybe those grunts we brought back can tell us more ´´.

* * *

The sarge was currently in the docking bay, a cigar lit on his mouth. He could very well head back to the bridge or to his quarters to get some shut eye after all that demon bashing, but something on the back of his head told him to stay alert.

His attention turned to a couple of marines: One was currently carrying a large box with ammo for the pelicans, however as he struggled to get the heavy load to his destination he dropped a clip near his partner.

´´ Hey ,watch it you dumbass ´´

´´ We'll, if you decided to help instead of feeling your ass grow…´´

´´ Care to say that to my face ´´.

The marine dropped the ammo box and turned to punch his companion to the ground, the other marine tripped him to the ground as well and lunged on top of him. They continued to exchange blows until the sarge interrupted them.

´´ Stop this right now marines, before you rip your pantyhose ´´.- The sarge yelled to the two marines.

Reluctantly each marine stopped, not turning their gaze of each other.

´´ Now clean this mess right now, Is that understood ´´- Both marines obeyed the sarge and went their separate ways. Leaving the sarge thinking. -´´ _that's second time in the day I have to split up two ladies _…´´- The sarge thought. Just then the chief entered.

´´ Sergeant, where are the grunts that survived? ´´.

´´ Those shrimps are still in the seraph ´´- The sarge replied -´´ Maybe they're too chicken to exit that damn excuse of a fighter ´´.

The chief and the sarge headed towards the seraph's cockpit to find both grunts, they were in their sleeping position but not asleep -´´ _Are they trembling_? ´´- The chief thought

The sarge beat the chief in waking them. -´´ Hey wake up, you little shits ´´.

The grunts jumped in fear of their new companions. Once he got their attention the chief spoke -´´ Grunts, which species habit's planet Malak?´´

´´ Malak is one grunt colony, how you know of planet ?´´

´´ A grunt planet ´´- The chief replied -´´ Tell me, do you have any covenant ships in the planet ´´- The grunts remained quiet -´´ Answer me, this is important ´´.

The grunts remained quiet anyway, until the chief spoke once again -´´ The demons might be on their way as we speak ´´.

The grunts immediately spoke after hearing that -´´ planet is both shipyard and grunts colony, we make ships for Hierarchs and elite masters ´´.

Once they finished, the sarge spoke -´´ What do you mean chief, those demons suck it hard when we destroyed their ship a while ago ´´.

´´ Now I'm not so sure sarge ´´- The chief replied.

´´ But where are they? ´´.- The sarge asked.

´´ Here ´´- A grunt spoke -´´ We remain here to be safe ´´.

´´ You got to be kidding me, you're telling me that those horn freaks are here in the ship ´´.-The sarge said to the group.

´´ We have to warn the other , you grunts remain here.´´- said that, the chief headed towards the bridge. This time, hoping that the commander remained calm for both their sakes.

* * *

´´ Chief I wouldm't go in there If I was you ´´- Cortana said to him as they reached the entrance to the bridge.

´´ I have to Cortana, meanwhile scan the ship for any unknown signatures like the ones the demons created back in the alpha base.´´

´´ I'll do it, but you shouldn't enter anyway…´´ -Cortana's warning was ignored by both the chief and sarge. Once they got inside they were greeted by a small squad of ODST's.

´´ Escort them to the brig ´´- Commander Mackenzie ordered.

´´ What the heck are you talking about, there are demons inside the ship and we need to flush them out pronto ´´- The sarge said, but the commander didn't listen to him.

´´ Spartan 117, for defying a superior officer you are sentenced to court martial for acts of betrayal, you as well sergeant Johnson for helping the chief, take them away ´´.

By Mackenzie's command, the ODST's approached them, but a look of the sarge made them walk back.

´´ Sarge let's play along for now, right now we can't do much ´´- The chief told him, and so both men were escorted to the brig.

´´ Cortana ´´- Mackenzie said -´´ Inform me when we reach the covenant planet, until then do not interrupt me, is that understood ´´.

´´ Yes ma'am ´´- Cortana watched as Mackenzie left the bridge towards her personal quarters. Once she was out of sight Cortana turned her attention towards the brig and to analyze the Equinox.

* * *

´´ …Those fools…they only want to opaque your success…´´- A voice said to Mackenzie as she locked the door of her quarters.

´´ I know, If they only understood that you're our salvation ´´.

´´ …they will learn soon enough… you will be known as the woman that ended the covenant war…but first you must acquire our power…´´

´´ Yes, master…´´- Mackenzie sat in the floor and positioned the cube in her lap, running her fingers around it, trying to open it once more.

* * *

Once they reached the brig, both the chief and sarge were relieved from duties and their weapons confiscated. The ODST's dare not to remove his armor.

´´ You've done it now…´´- The sarge said to the ODST's -´´ Once I get out of here, there's hell to pay for each of you ´´.

The ODST's quickly left, leaving the two men in there alone -´´ Doesn't matter if you run, I can tell each of you behind that helmet ´´.- The sarge yelled to the group one last time.

Act following, 147 was also brought to the brig, removing her weapons as well they put her in the same cell with the chief and sarge.

´´ You too Kary ´´- The sarge said ,with a grin on his face.

´´ It's Karen, and yes. Why did they brought us in here in the first place ´´.

´´ I might have a theory ´´- the chief said -´´ Cortana, do you mind opening these doors ´´.

Cortana's projection appeared next to them -´´ Right away chief ´´.- The cell doors opened releasing the 3 of them. The chief thank her and proceeded to ask her about her scanning of the ship.

´´ So far, I haven't detected anything ´´- Cortana said, but her image flickered red -´´…hold on, an unknown energy reading is coming in ´´.

´´ Where ´´- The chief asked.

´´ Oh god, the commanders quarters. Hurry up there ´´.

The trio ran as fast as they could ,avoiding every possible ODST on their way, however 2 ODST's guarded the commander's room.

´´ What now chief ´´- The sarge whispered -´´ We can't just go there and beat the crap out of those guys can we ´´.

´´ We don't have to, we only need to take them out without killing them ´´- Said that, the chief ran towards them, the ODST's opened fire upon him but the chief's shields withstood the incoming fire. The chief disarmed them and punched one of them to the floor, the other ODST rammed his rifle to the chief's back but Karen knocked him to the wall. Grabbing their battle rifles, the 3 of them turned to the door.

´´ The door's locked ´´- Cortana informed the chief -´´ Give me a few minutes so…´´

The chief kicked the door open, leaving Cortana hanging -´´ Or we could kick it …´´

´´ Hey you stop ´´- Several marines reached the chief's position ,ready to arrest him once again, however the insides of the room paralyzed them: Inside , Commander Mackenzie's body was hung upside down, her skin thorn away from her and lying in several directions. Some chains with hooks embedded in her skin. Most surprisingly of all, she was still alive.

´´…you will all suffer eternally...we shall devour your very souls…´´

´´ Yeah ,yeah ´´- The sarge cut her in -´´ We all heard the same crap several times already´´.

´´...you will all die...´´

Once Mackenzie's body finally died the lights on the entire ship turned off, leaving only the auxiliary red light on. The marines were instantly scared shit.

´´ Cortana, what's happening?´´- The chief asked her.

´´ Chief quickly, put me inside your head ´´- The chief touched the panel and Cortana was instantly transferred inside his armor. -´´ Oh thank god, something is quickly taking over the ships main systems, a few moments in there and they would have overrun me as well´´.

´´ Did the demons take the power out ?´´.- The chief asked.

´´ No, they only did this to distract us, the worst news is that the ships velocity has tripled somehow, our ETA to Malak is now 25 minutes and counting chief ´´

´´ What about the other helsion ships ´´

Cortana answered him -´´ we left them way back, I'm afraid were on our own, if the demons invade the grunt colony and take control of the covenant ships, they'll be able to invade both human and covenant planet in existence . ´´

Regaining his composure, the chief spoke -´´ Listen up, sarge take the marines and rendezvous with the other personnel in the ship, something tells me that our friends will appear very soon.´´

´´ You got it chief´´- The sarge replied -´´ alright ladies , let's head out and blow demon guts everywhere ´´.

Once they left, the chief spoke to Cortana and Karen -´´ Cortana, where was the last energy reading you detected ´´.

´´ In the primary long sword docking bay chief ´´.

´´ Most likely the place to find the cube ´´- The chief replied -´´ Karen come with me, we'll need some things from the Armory ´´.

* * *

In mere seconds, the entire ship was reporting conflicts with demons in every level. The chief and Karen made their way to the armory while dealing with the occasional imp on their way.

´´ One more…´´ The chief said, the soul cube that remained hidden within him was almost fully charged. As an Imp appeared before them, the chief kicked the demon back and pulverized his skull with several blows. The final light on the soul cube turned on.

´´ What are you waiting for ´´- Karen said to the chief as she tried to hold the incoming demons. -´´ Use the cube already ´´.

´´ Not yet ´´- the chief grabbed a rocket launcher and unleashed both volleys onto the demons. -´´ I need it charged to take care of the other cube ´´.

Karen entered the armory and both of them restock: The chief grabbed the rocket launcher and several spare rockets, an assault rifle with 600 rounds and finally the surviving BFG gun, Karen grabbed and assault rifle and rocket launcher as well, plus a sniper rifle.

´´ You might want to hurry chief ´´- Cortana said from within his armor -´´ The energy reading inside the docking bay is rapidly increasing.´´

´´ How do you know ?´´- Karen asked her.

´´ The mark VI sensors aren't as precise like the ones in the Equinox, however I can still get data from the ship directly to the armor ´´.

´´ Anything useful in the ships data ?´´- The chief asked Cortana.

´´ No, unless you consider creepy voices , satanic rituals and screams of pain useful ´´.

* * *

Both Spartan made their way to the primary docking bay, fighting alongside several marines against the demons that appeared in the ship. All the time, the chief not using the soul cube.

´´ Almost there chief ´´- Cortana said to both of them -´´ Get ready for anything ´´.

´´ You got that right ´´- Karen replied.

Killing a few imps and one last pinkie demon, the chief gave orders to the marine to rendezvous with other teams.

´´ Yes sir, master chief sir ´´- The handful of marines parted ways, leaving both Spartans once again alone. Both Spartans could use all the help they could get, however that would include more unnecessary deaths.

´´ Door open, good luck to all of us ´´- Cortana said to the group. Once they entered the first thing they noticed was the rapidly growing red fire sphere in the middle of the bay. The chief recalled the same event in the covenant ship when they were sucked to hell, however this time the portal did not expand at the same rate like back then.

´´ I'm not exactly sure but , I believe that the inverse cube is inside that event horizon ´´- Cortana referred to the portal.

´´ Now the only thing missing is the waves of demons, but none so far ´´- Karen said to the chief. - ´´ How do you propose to shut that thing out ´´

´´ Easy ´´- The chief replied -´´ Blowing that cube into nothing ´´- The chief lifted his rocket launcher and fired to the portal, the rocket traveled inside the horizon and returned straight towards them. The chief and Karen jumped out of harms way before the rocket reached them.

´´ Any other ideas ? ´´- Cortana asked.

´´ Yes ´´- The chief was about to fire with his BFG when the whole docking bay began to tremble. The chief thought it was caused by Hell knights, however he discarded the idea since the hell knights were smaller that this thing.

A shadow lumbered before them, easily of a height of two floors this demon resembled a hell knight but parts of him were mechanic, fire emanated from his mouth and what appeared to be a weapon of some sort replaced his left arm. The most disturbing feature of this being was not the weapon or mechanical limbs, but the several elites fused to his body: The elites moaned in pain and suffering, causing both Spartans to sense a feeling of dread wash up their bodies.

Deciding to end the tense quietness, Cortana spoke -´´ I think you should takethat thingout first chief ´´. –The chief merely nodded and grabbed his soul cube. -´´ _Good thing I saved it for a special occasion ´´ -_ the chief thought.

The Cyberdemon, almost knowing of the impending danger , opened fire with his mounted weapon. Modified Jackhammer missiles created a hole in the place both Spartans stood moments before. The chief send the soul cube towards the Cyberdemon as he got back to his feet, the cube traveled towards its target, but crashed with a sliver reflection.

´´ Covenant elite shields ´´- Cortana said -´´ Now we know why does he have all those elites with him.´´

´´ No kidding ´´

The chief fired a level 4 charge from his BFG to the Cyberdemon, but the shields resisted the blast, taking cover the chief spoke -´´ Damn it, Cortana how much shielding does that thing has ´´.

´´ Scanning… about 8 to 10 of a normal Ultra elite. The good news it that apparently the shields take longer to recharge, hopefully we can lower them and use the cube if we coordinate our attacks ´´.

From the portal, several Imps crawled to the ship, Karen was currently dealing with them. The chief and Karen avoided yet another rocket coming from the Cyberdemon, and took cover behind a long sword fighter.

´´ Take this ´´- The chief handed her the BGF and the soul cube, then he grabbed her assault rifle - ´´ reload it. I'll distract him ´´.

Karen nodded and focused on the Imps, as the Cyberdemon walked around the long sword, the chief revealed his position and with assault rifle in each hand he unleashed both clips into the behemoth of a demon.

The rounds of the assault rifles didn't even faze the Cyberdemon, firing another trio of rockets, the chief rolled and took cover, however the blast radius of the rockets drained his shields to one quarter.

´´ A bit more careful chief, our shields cant withstand not even one direct rocket ´´.

´´ Good to know ´´- the chief replied to Cortana. Reloading both rifles, the chief took aim however the Cyberdemon, instead of firing another volley of rockets, decided to stomp him with his mechanical leg. The Mark VI shields dropped instantly and the chief could feel the pressure of the feet.

´´**...Die...´´**

The sound of a long sword fighter auto turrets broke trough the bay directly heading to the Cyberdemon. His shields gave in and the Cyberdemon's skin was thorn by hundreds of rounds.

´´ Ha, how'd you like that, goat legs ´´

Once the mechanical limb was off the chief, he turned to a docked fighter. By the voice the chief identified the one who helped him. -´´ Sarge, nice timing ´´.

´´ You don't say, let me take care of old goat legs over here and…o crap ´´- The sarge evacuated the fighter as the Cyberdemon fired a rocket straight to the longsword. The Cyberdemon infuriated, let out a roar that echoed trough the bay.

´´ Chief ´´- Karen reached him, handing the soul cube to his hands -´´ all done ´´.

The chief nodded and send the soul cube one last time against the Cyberdemon, since the sarge had lowered his shields this time the soul cube went trough his chest, the Cyberdemon kneeled in pain as the soul cube turned around and spread his brains all over the floor. Finally, the soul cube returned to the chief as the body of the Cyberdemon fell lifeless to the ground…

* * *

Don't go yet, a small epilogue follows this chapter. Review. 


	11. Chapter X Epilogue

Chapter X : Epilogue

_Back to normal…sort of…_

* * *

The sarge approached the body of the Cyberdemon and unleashed 4 sniper bullets in the head. -´´ And stay down ´´- once satisfied, the sarge turned to the chief and Karen-´´ well then that was fun, now what ´´.

The chief approached the event horizon, with the soul cube in hand -´´ We still need to close this portal but all the demons have left ´´.

´´ And? ´´- Cortana asked.

´´ We need at least 5 to power the soul cube ´´.- The chief replied to her, but the soul cube floated away from his hand.

´´ **There is no need to power once again** ´´- The soul cube spoke -´´ **we shall destroy the cube by merging it with the soul cube to finally close the gates of hell** ´´ .

´´ Sorry If I interrupt ´´- Cortana spoke -´´ but aren't your souls inside the soul cube ´´.

´´ **Our souls shall be set free once we merge with the cube itself** ´´

As both cubes merged inside the event horizon, the soul cube spoke one last time to the chief:

´´ **We thank you for all you have done, farewell reclaimer**…´´.

The Portal compressed and imploded within the bay into nothing, the force of the blast send the 3 survivors a few feet away. Within the ships interiors, every single demon still alive burned to ashes and the core was back online.

While the marines celebrated around the ship, the chief ,Karen and the sarge stood up and realized that, apart from surviving the covenant, flood and Halo,they had in a way saved all worlds from the invasion to hell.

´´ We'll, I'm hungry, let's grab a bite and a couple of cold ones ´´- The sarge said to the chief and Karen. As they headed out, Cortana received a disturbing news.

´´ We might want to leave the eating thing for later, as a farewell gift the demons have overloaded the experimental OMEGA cannon ´´.

´´ Can you power it down ?´´- The chief asked. Putting Cortana in a nearby panel she shook her head.

´´ I can't, almost all of the ship systems are completely in chaos. And even If I start fixing all of the damage, we only have 14 minutes until the cannon goes to critical mass ´´.

´´ So what now? ´´- The sarge asked.

* * *

´´ Attention all personnel, The Equinox will reach critical mass in T minus 12 minutes and counting, I repeat , The ship will reach critical mass in less that 12 minutes. This is not a drill, reach the nearest life pod and evacuate the ship ´´.

The recorded message from Cortana was heard trough all the ship, hundreds of marines ,technicians and personnel ran desperately to the nearest way off the ship.

´´ I forgot to remind them to stay calm ´´- Cortana said to the chief. Since all of them were already in the longsword bay, they decided to take a fighter to evacuate. The sound of covenant engines turned to life caught their attention.

´´ Look ´´- Karen pointed to the seraph fighter where the grunts hid, the tear shape fighter exited the fighter bay and vanished from view.

´´ Damn grunts, I'm surprised they could even fly the damn thing with those short legs ´´- the sarge commented.

As the seraph vanished, the chief spoke - ´´ Let them go, they earned that much by helping us before ´´.

Countless life pods and pelicans flied away the Equinox as only 2 minutes remained. Several long sword fighters ,including the one the chief piloted would escort the survivors.

´´ Everyone ready for the fireworks ´´- Cortana spoke from the fighter's cockpit. Everyone, now at a safe distance, turned to the ship.

The main cannon of the Equinox reached critical mass, dozens of systems inside the ship exploded sending debris across space. Once the damage extended to the core ,the entire ship was vaporized by the millions of degrees generated by the core explosion.

´´ We'll there goes our new weapon ´´- Cortana sighed - ´´ At least we have a still functional BGF´´.

´´ Cortana, how long until the remaining 2 ships reach us? ´´- The chief asked.

´´ They're already here chief ´´.

The surviving Helsion ships exited slipspace a few hundreds of km of the life pods. -´´ This is commander Branstein from the Fagasa, stand by for pickup ´´.

´´ Roger that commander, Cortana out ´´

´´ Cortana ´´- The commander said -´´ Just what happened inside the Equinox, did the demons infested it?´´

´´ I'll brief you in moments, but first you might wanna recover the life pods ´´.- Cortana opened the tactical screen of the longsword fighter to show an incoming covenant cruiser heading strait towards them. -´´ I guess the explosion of the Equinox caught their attention´´.

´´ No kidding ´´- The sarge replied, lighting another cigar he took a long puff -´´ Guess everything's back to normal, we'll sort of . Right chief ´´.

The chief nodded, slapping a fresh magazine to his assault rifle -´´ After fighting hordes of hell, we could use the break…´´

**The End**

* * *

Finally, It's over…

This is the first fic I've ever written and finished, and although the ending might be crap (for some, maybe it's of the liking of others), this is how I've planned it to end ever since I started to write this fic. For my part, I like how it turned out.

Anyway, If you want more, fell free to check my other Halo fic called _Halo The Secret Wars _, just click on my profile and search for it there. The demons also appear in that fic, along with several more races. Stay tuned for the 10th chapter to see the first official appearance of the demons.

Said that, Until next fic. (Most probably another Halo fic )

_Demonwithasoul_


End file.
